Fearless
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa, sampai Sasuke yang ternyata adalah seorang ketua mafia datang merubah hidupnya...
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi, kapan transaksinya akan dilakukan?" Ucap seseorang itu tanpa membalikkan dirinya yang duduk dalam sebuah kursi.

"Besok, Tuan. Di Konoha." Jawab seorang bawahan dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Baiklah, persiapkan semuanya untuk keberangkatan kita ke Konoha." Kini kursi itu membalik dan terlihat siapa orang di baliknya.

"Baik."

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: M **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Read and Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, ayo kita sarapan dulu." Seru seorang ibu paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan makan sederhana, pada puterinya yang bernama Hinata.

"Maaf bu, tapi aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus segera berangkat." Jawab seorang gadis yang kemudian menampakkan wujudnya dari kamarnya. Segera ia menghampiri ibu dan adiknya di meja makan yang juga sederhana untuk berpamitan.

"Tapi…." Sang ibu masih berusaha untuk membujuk puterinya ini untuk sarapan bersama.

"Aku berangkat." Sela Hinata memotong perkataan ibunya setelah ia mencium pipi kiri sang ibu, dan langsung melesat keluar pintu rumahnya.

"Nee-chan! Ibu, kenapa nee-chan tidak makan bersama kita?" Tanya seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang bernama Hanabi kepada ibunya. Di tangannya sudah menggenggam sendok dan garpu bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Mungkin karena nee-chan terlambat ke sekolah, Hanabi." Jawab si ibu sambil mengelus puncak kepala puteri bungsunya. "Ayo, kita makan." Lanjutnya. Segera ia duduk di kursi dan menghadap ke meja makan.

'Hinata pasti kelelahan karena harus terus bekerja.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School.

"Hah..hah..Oh-ohayou Mat- hah suri." Sapa Hinata kepada teman sebangkunya di kelas dua ini dengan susah payah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

"Ohayou Hinata. Kau terlambat lagi heh?" Jawab gadis berambut cokelat ini pada gadis berambut indigo dan beriris lavender pucat di hadapannya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak terlalu terlambatkan Matsuri?" Tanya Hinata. Kini nafasnya terlihat lebih normal dari sebelumnya.

"Ya memang. Kau masih bekerja part time?" Jawab dan diiringi pertanyaan dari Matsuri.

"Ya, kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana bisa kami bertahan hidup, melanjutkan sekolah dan juga membeli obat-obatan untuk ibuku." Jelasnya seraya menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi ingat Hinata, kau tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri. Masih ada aku yang bisa membantumu." Matsuri pun menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk memastikan perkataannya.

"Ya..arigatou Matsuri." Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Bandara Konoha…

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan." Ucap seorang bawahan.

"Hn. Sekarang di mana tempat transaksinya?" Tanya orang itu sambil berjalan keluar dari Bandara, menuju mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Di sebuah gudang pabrik tekstil yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Transaksi akan dilakukan pukul 7 malam nanti, Tuan." Jelasnya. Segera ia membukakan pintu mobil mewah untuk Tuannya tersebut. "Sekarang anda akan istirahat dulu di sebuah apartement yang tak jauh dari tempat transaksi kita."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Teeeeeeetttt….

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi tepat pukul 3 sore.

"Matsuri, aku pulang duluan ya…" Hinata berpamitan pada Matsuri setelah ia membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Ya, hati-hati. Ingat! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Matsuri pun kini sudah siap pulang sambil menyelempangkan tasnya yang berwarna senada dengan mahkotanya.

"Um! Sampai bertemu lagi sehabis libur –setelah ujian kelulusan kelas tiga-…Jaa~" Hinata sedikit berlari keluar dari kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa~" Matsuri membalas lambaian tangan Hinata, dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Sampailah kini Hinata di sebuah kafe tempat di mana ia bekerja paruh waktu. Waktu kerjanya antara jam 4 sore sampai 8 malam. Kafe ini untung saja tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Segera ia masuk, menyapa sesama karyawan lain dan mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti khusus untuk pelayan wanita. Setelah selesai, segera ia mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hinata, cepat antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 7 di sana. Aku akan mengantarkan pesanan di meja yang lain." Perintah gadis berambut pirang, Shion. Shion adalah atasan Hinata. Meski atasan, tapi Shion tidak berlaga sok berkuasa dan sombong.

"Baik." Hinata pun mengambil pesanan yang sudah di siapkan dan segera ia antar ke meja sang pemesan.

Setiap ada pesanan, segera ia antar. Begitulah seterusnya. Hinata hanya seorang pelayan di kafe ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah dengan diiringi beberapa mobil di belakangnya melaju cukup kencang di jalanan, menuju sebuah pabrik tekstil tua yang sudah tak terpakai akibat bangkrut beberapa tahun lalu. Pabrik ini berlokasi di tempat yang sepi –Jalan Konoha No. 8, jauh dari keramaian kota, agar tidak mengganggu aktifitas warga kota.

"Nah, di sinilah tempatnya, Tuan." Ucap seorang bawahan bernama Hidan pada Tuannya.

"Baiklah." Sahut seorang yang dipanggil 'Tuan' ini seraya keluar dari mobilnya setelah pintu mobil tersebut dibukakan oleh bawahannya yang lain untuknya. Mereka –sekitar 10 orang- mulai memasuki gudang pabrik di mana kegiatan transaksi senjata mereka akan dilakukan.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya pun datang.

"Lama menunggu?" Sapanya pada gerombolan pria berjas hitam dan celana panjang bahan hitam di depannya. Kecuali satu orang dengan jubah hitam kebesarannya sebagai seorang ketua.

"Jangan bertele-tele! Siapkan saja barangnya. Kami sudah membawa uang dengan jumlah yang kau inginkan, Kakashi." Sahut pria berjubah hitam itu dengan nada dingin.

"Heh, masih seperti dulu. Tidak sabaran." Ucap pria bernama Kakashi itu disertai senyum yang meremehkan.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." Sahut pria berjubah hitam itu, dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Heh, baiklah. Kita mulai saja transaksinya kalau begitu….Sasuke." Ia mengerakkan telunjuk tangannya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada anak buahnya yang berjumlah lebih banyak dari jumlah orang-orang yang dibawa Sasuke. Mereka sengaja bersembunyi. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal licik ini. "Di mana uangnya?"

"Dan di mana barangnya?" Balas Sasuke tetap dengan nada dingin.

"Ini." Kakashi pun memperlihatkan sebuah tas hitam berukuran cukup besar.

Maka Sasuke pun menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyodorkan tas hitam yang berisi uang dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Hinata?" Tanya Shion pada Hinata yang tengah membereskan pakaiannya di ruang ganti.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata tersenyum, tapi tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pakaian yang ia bereskan.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya…kali ini, biar aku yang beres-beres." Ujar Shion, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Apa tidak merepotkan jika kau yang membereskan? Aku kan bawahanmu?" Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya tadi.

"Haduh kau ini! Berhentilah membeda-bedakan jabatanmu dan jabatanku di sini!" Sahut Shion seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata dengan berkacak pinggang.

"B-baiklah…aku pulang." Hinata langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya dan segera melangkah untuk pulang. Shion pun mulai membereskan kafe kecilnya setelah Hinata pulang.

Umur Shion hanya terpaut 2 tahun dengan Hinata. Setelah lulus SMA, Shion belum tertarik melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ia lebih memilih membuka usaha kecil-kecilan. Orang tuanya pun mau tak mau menyetujui keinginan puteri mereka ini untuk membuka kafe.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:20 malam. Seperti biasa, Hinata lebih memilih pulang berjalan kaki melewati jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai di lewati orang. Alasannya, karena jalan yang dipilihnya ini adalah jalan terdekat yang menghubungkannya dengan rumahnya.

"Hh…" Hinata menghela nafas berat. "Lelahnya..ah! tapi kau harus tetap semangat Hinata! Demi ibu dan juga adikmu." Selama perjalanan pulang Hinata terus bicara sendiri. Kadang kata-kata motivasi, kadang keluhan.

Hinata terus berjalan sampai mata lavender pucatnya menangkap sesosok bayangan yang sedang berdiri menyender pada sebuah pohon.

"Siapa itu?" Gumam Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seraya menyipitkan matanya. Tanpa rasa takut, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sesosok di pohon itu. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati sosok itu bersimbah darah. Meski tak banyak mengeluarkan darah, tapi darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa luka yang ia alami parah.

Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang pria tersebut.

"Hey kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata cukup panik melihat darah yang terus keluar dari lengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Pria ini hanya menjawab dingin sambil tetap memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, sebagian telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ayo, ikut aku! Akan aku obati lukamu." Tanpa peduli dengan kata-kata dingin pria ini, Hinata langsung melingkarkan tangan pria itu ke lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Pria itu mulai meninggikan suaranya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari leher Hinata.

"Hey, untuk menolong sesama apa perlu mengenal orang yang akan ditolong? Tidakkan?" Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha mendirikan tubuh si pria. "Kau bisa mati kalau terus seperti ini!"

"…" Tidak ada tanggapan dari pria ini. Dia hanya terus memandangi Hinata dengan mata onyxnya yang sedikit membulat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang peduli padanya seperti ini. Sedangkan gadis lain terus bergelayut padanya hanya karena ketampanannya, juga profesi dan jabatannya.

"Hh…baiklah, namaku Hinata. Kau?" Hinata yang menyadari tatapan pria ini hanya menghela nafas dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Benar-benar haruskah berkenalan sebelum menolong?

"Sasuke." Jawabnya datar.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sudah berkenalan. Jadi, kau harus mau ku obati. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Tentu saja Hinata merasa iba pada pria yang baru di temuinya ini, apalagi dengan luka yang ia dapat.

"Hn." Hanya dua huruf konsonan itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya, namun cukup membuat Hinata tersenyum –menang.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaerina….sai." Ibu Hinata yang menyambut kepulangan puterinya hanya dapat membulatkan mata yang beriris lavender pucat karena mendapati puterinya –Hinata, membawa pria yang terluka cukup parah. "Siapa dia Hinata?" Tanyanya wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Dia Sasuke, aku menemukannya di dekat Jalan Konoha No. 8 bu." Hinata memasuki rumahnya dan segera mendudukkan Sasuke di kursi kecil berbahan kayu yang ada di tengah rumahnya yang sangat sederhana.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah seorang balita lucu dari kamar di mana ibunya juga tidur di sana. "Siapa dia nee-chan?" Tanya balita itu dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

"Dia teman nee-chan. O iya Hanabi, tolong ambilkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang ada di dekat ranjang nee-chan ya." Suruh Hinata pada adiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik." Segera Hanabi mengambil barang yang dimaksud dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Ini nee-chan."

"Terima kasih Hanabi." Hinata tersenyum–lagi, dan mengambil kotak putih yang ternyata berisi beberapa plester, kapas, dan obat luka. "Ibu dan Hanabi tidur saja, tak apa, biar aku yang mengobatinya." Saran Hinata sambil membuka kotak putih tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo Hanabi..kita tidur, sudah malam." Ibunya pun langsung menggendong Hanabi dan membawanya ke kamar.

Segera Hinata membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ia meneteskan beberapa tetes obat luka cair ke kapas yang ada di tangannya. Hinata mulai menekan-nekan lembut kapas dengan cairan obat itu ke luka Sasuke.

"Ssstthh…" Sasuke meringis pelan merasakan rasa perih yang terpusat di lukanya –sayatan- itu.

"Tahan sedikit." Hinata terus mengusapkan kapas itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat serius.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Wajahnya yang serius, rambut indigonya yang tergerai indah sepanjang punggung, hidungnya yang mancung, kulit putihnya yang mulus, dan…bibir merahnya yang tipis.

Setiap detil lekukan wajah Hinata selalu Sasuke perhatikan. Semuanya terasa alami bagi Sasuke. Tanpa terasa Hinata sudah selesai mengobati lukanya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Hinata memecah keheningan. Hinata membereskan kapas dan obat lukanya lagi untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kotak putih itu.

"Hn."

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke. Tapi, Hinata bukanlah orang yang mau ikut campur atau mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu, besok jika kau mau pergi, silahkan.." Saran Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Kotak putih itu di biarkan dulu tergeletak.

"Aku ingin menelepon seseorang." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Oh, tapi aku tak punya ponsel atau sebagainya untuk menghubungi seseorang." Sahut Hinata. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat telepon umum. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh." Ujar Hinata.

"Hn, tak apa." Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah, ayo ku bantu kau berdiri." Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Hinata pun melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

Mereka keluar dari rumah menuju tempat di mana telepon umum berada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Sentak seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya kepada semua anak buahnya yang membawa kabar buruk.

"Menurut info yang kami dapat, semuanya tewas. Organisasi Taka yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi, membantai orang kita. Mereka membawa orang dengan jumlah jauh lebih banyak dari orang-orang yang ikut bersama Tuan Sasuke. Tapi, setelah diperiksa, tak ada mayat Tuan Sasuke di sana. Mungkin Tuan Sasuke selamat." Jelas seorang anak buah.

"Sasuke, di mana kau? Organisasi ini takkan berjalan tanpamu." Gumam pria merah ini. "Kakashi brengsek!"

Derttt….

"Halo?" Pria merah membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Gaara." Sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sasuke? Kau di mana? Kami semua mencemaskanmu." Gaara mencengkeram erat ponselnya dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku ada di Konoha, tepatnya di sebuah rumah dengan cat putih keunguan yang terletak di dekat Jalan Konoha No. 8. Besok kau jemput aku Gaara.." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, aku akan segera ke sana untuk menjemputmu." Sahut Gaara, tak lama kemudian telepon terputus.

Setelah itu, Gaara terlihat menekan-nekan tombol angka di handphonenya..

"Halo?" Sahut seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Sasori." Ucap Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Hinata setelah melihat Sasuke yang menutup telepon.

"Hn."

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah larut malam. Kau harus istirahat agar lukamu cepat sembuh."

Mereka melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah Hinata. Tak ada pilihan bagi Sasuke, semua uangnya raib semenjak kejadian tadi.

Hening.

"Kemana ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Ayahku….meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena sakit jantung yang lama ia derita." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sontak Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tertunduk. Ditatapnya Hinata seperti menahan tangis. Hinata menyadari tatapan Sasuke seolah meminta maaf padanya.

"Haha, kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum hambar. "Aku masih bisa bekerja untuk bertahan hidup dan membiayai pengobatan untuk ibuku." Sasuke masih menatapnya tapi dengan tatapan yang sulit di definisikan.

"Kau bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kerja paruh waktu." Jawab Hinata. Mendengar pengakuan Hinata, Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk lengkungan.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Hinata.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku jika kau mau. Aku akan tidur di sini." Saran Hinata setelah mereka duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat mereka duduki. "Ah, tapi aku tak punya baju yang pas untukmu." Hinata baru sadar akan hal ini. Sasuke masih memakai kemejanya yang hampir dipenuhi darah.

"Tak apa." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku bisa tidur di sini, aku juga bisa melepaskan bajuku." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin. Akan aku ambilkan selimut dan alasnya kalau kau memang mau tidur di sini –di lantai." Hinata mencari selimut dan alas untuk Sasuke tidur. Setelah mendapatkannya, Hinata terkesiap melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke sedang membuka kemejanya. Hingga lekukan-lekukan di tubuhnya bagian atas terlihat jelas. Jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih kencang.

"Terpesona, hm?" Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata pun menampakkan seringaian nakalnya.

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah. "Cepat pakai ini!" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memalingkan wajahnya setelah Sasuke menerima selimut dan alas yang ia berikan. Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis melihatnya.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah…

Bandara Konoha…

"Sudah sampai Tuan Gaara." Seorang anak buahnya membukakan pintu mobil.

"Segera kita cari dan pergi ke alamat ini." Perintahnya.

"Baik."

.

.

Hinata mulai turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, dan akan menghampiri Sasuke untuk membangunkannya.

"Ohayou Hinata-nee." Sapaan selamat pagi datang pertama kali dari adik kecilnya, Hanabi.

"Ohayou…" Hinata berjongkok dan mencubit kecil pipi adiknya.

"Ohayou Hinata.." Ibunya pun menyapa Hinata. Ternyata ibu dan adiknya juga baru bangun tidur. "Bagaimana dengan orang itu?" Tanya ibunya.

"Oh, Sasuke? Aku baru akan melihatnya." Jawab Hinata. Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang tengah di mana Sasuke tidur. Ibu dan adiknya menuju dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

Hinata mendapati Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi kecil di ruangan itu, dan memakai kemeja berdarahnya kembali.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sasuke dengan diiringi senyum sangat tipis. Mungkin Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Hinata.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Hinata langsung ke luar rumah dan mendapati orang-orang berjas hitam keluar dari 2 mobil mewah yang mereka bawa. Dari salah satu mobil tersebut, nampak seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya, keluar sambil membuka kaca mata hitamnya dengan tangan kanan. Jas hitamnya yang terkancingi, namun tidak dengan kancing atas kemeja putihnya yang dibiarkan terbuka di balik jas hitamnya. Hinata hanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Dari mobil satunya lagi juga keluar pria dengan rambut merah pula.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Ucap Sasuke berjalan dari arah belakang Hinata. Hinata pun akhirnya tersadar dari keterkagetannya.

"Heh, kau sampai harus membawa Sasori, Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke langsung menghampiri Gaara.

"Hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga. Lagi pula Sasori memiliki banyak koneksi di Konoha." Jawab Gaara santai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori dengan senyumnya yang manis untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis.

"Kemejamu? Apa yang mereka lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara baru sadar akan keadaan Sasuke.

"Mereka membawa lari uangnya, ternyata Kakashi sudah menyiapkan ini semua dengan matang. Kami sempat adu senjata. Jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak, aku sempat menorehkan luka di wajahnya dengan senjata terakhir yang ku punya, pisau. Dan luka ini juga berasal dari pisau tilapnya. Setelah itu, mereka kabur. Setidaknya aku bisa selamat." Jelas Sasuke dengan santainya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya.

"Jadi begitu…baiklah, kita nanti akan membeli baju untukmu Sasuke." Ucap Gaara.

"Hn."

"Lalu lukamu?" Tanya Sasori kemudian. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Gadis itu yang mengobatiku." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan seringaiannya.

Sasori dan Gaara pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah di mana Hinata –satu-satunya gadis- berdiri. Hinata yang menyadari arah pandang Sasori dan Gaara hanya menelan ludah.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang, tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang memandangi mereka satu persatu tak mengerti. Ibu dan adiknya ikut keluar dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya ibunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bu, mungkin teman-teman Sasuke yang akan menjemputnya." Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang sedang berbincang di sana.

.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke." Ajak Gaara.

"Aku ingin kau membawa serta gadis itu, Gaara." Ucap Sasuke menampakkan seringaiannya. "Aku menginginkannya."

Gaara yang mendengar itu mengangkat bahu, sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum, mengerti akan kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Hh..baiklah."

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

**Waaaaw waaaaw waaaaw fic apa ini? Kenapa gaje banget begini?**

**Baiklah, bukannya benerin fic yang satu lagi, malah bikin fic baru.==a dan lagi-lagi ber-rate M. kenapa saya jadi mesum beginiiiiii…? *diarak keliling kelurahan* saya masih sangat berhati-hati dengan fic yang satu itu T.T *deathglare fic(?)* entah mengapa saya sedang sangat terinspirasi dengan fic ini.  
><strong>

**Saya merasa bersalah bikin Kakashi jadi berperan seperti ini ….tapi ngebayangin Kakashi jadi ketua organisasi mafia Taka, jadi gimanaaa gitu ^/^ *senyum-senyum sendiri*meski agak aneh –mungkin- Kakashi-Taka =='**

**Tapi ide akan fic ini terus-terusan Menuhin pikiran saya, akhirnya terketiklah fic gaje ini. Maaf banget kalau fic ini gajenya ga ketulungan(?). saya lupa nama ibunya Hina itu siapa ya?==a jadi saya ngetiknya ibu-ibu aja xD #PLAKKKK!**

**Oia, fic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang saya lupa judulnya apa, karena punya temen =='*ga modal!* tapi saya Cuma liat pas chapter 4 nya dari 9 chapter padahal penasaran sama ceritanya….*curcol* jadilah fic seperti ini…judulnya juga terinspirasi dari album Taylor Swift kalo ga salah.**

**sekali lagi MAAF kalau fic ini super duper ga jelas ^^ *sembah sujud*  
><strong>

**Apapun kritik dan sarannya saya terima ^^ asal seperti biasa, jangan ngeflame yang gaje yah =3=….sok mangga teraskeun..(?)**

**Pokoknya yang terpenting TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBACA…(^O^)/**

**Jadi, Sudikah untuk REVIEW?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon(maybe=='), Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: M **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort (atau masih ada genre lain ==a)**

**Special thanks:**

**KyoDe sh69 ara100, KatesCalifornia, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Moku-Chan, Uchihyuu nagisa, DevilAndAngelLove, Blue night-chan, Minji-d'BlackJack, Momijy-kun, narusaku20, RK-Hime, Reii , Lollytha-chan, Aori Yuu, Yulia**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

**Read and Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap kedua pria yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Rasa tegang mulai menyerangnya.

'Oh tidak! Mereka mengarah ke sini' Batinnya.

Sasuke mengahampiri Hinata, dan Gaara menghampiri Ibunya.

"Ayo, ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu Sasuke menarik tangan kirinya. Membawa Hinata dan memisahkan diri mereka berdua, meninggalkan Gaara dan ibu Hinata tak lupa dengan Hanabi.

.

.

"Aku Gaara. Kami akan membawa puterimu bersama kami."Ucap Gaara membuka pembicaraan antara dirinya dan ibu Hinata.

"Apa? Untuk apa kalian membawa puteriku?" Sontak wanita paruh baya itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, dan kaget dengan ucapan Gaara tadi.

"Tuan kami menginginkannya." Ucap Gaara. Dia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Tidak!" Tentu saja Si Ibu tak rela, bagaimana kehidupannya nanti tanpa Hinata.

"Aku tahu, puterimu adalah tulang punggung keluarga. Jika kau melepasnya ikut bersama kami, aku jamin segala kebutuhan hidupmu akan terpenuhi."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan merelakan puteriku hanya demi hidup enak! Memangnya kalian siapa seenaknya membawa puteri orang lain!" Bentak wanita itu.

"Kami adalah Akatsuki…mafia Suna." Jawab Gaara dingin, dengan tatapan seorang mafianya. "Jika kau tetap bersikeras seperti ini, aku jamin kau tidak akan hidup aman! Dan…puterimu, Hinata, kupastikan dia akan menderita!" Gertak Gaara, mata jadenya menatap tajam bola mata lavender di hadapannya.

"M-mafia…." Ibu Hinata langsung tertunduk. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin kehilangan puterinya, di sisi lain, tentu saja ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Apalagi ternyata mereka dan pasti juga termasuk Sasuke adalah mafia. Hanabi yang tak mengerti, hanya mencengkram erat ujung baju ibunya. "Jika ku ijinkan, berjanjilah…jangan kau apa-apakan puteriku!" Ucap Si Ibu penuh dengan nada kesedihan. Ia sungguh benci dengan keadaan di mana ia tak bisa melindungi puteri-puterinya.

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Gaara pasti. "Ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'." Lanjutnya.

Ibu Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, semoga apa yang ia katakan adalah yang terbaik. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan sekarang, semoga Gaara tidak berbohong.

'Maafkan ibu, Hinata..'

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke tak lagi menarik tangannya. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat di mana ibu dan pria berambut merah –Gaara- berdiri.

"Ikutlah bersamaku." Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Hinata tentu saja kaget setengah mati. Apa maksudnya ini?

"A-apa? T-tapi…"

"Jika kau ikut bersamaku, aku akan menjamin semua kebutuhan ibu dan juga adikmu, semuanya. Termasuk pengobatan ibumu." Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Sekolahku?"

"Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang dalam masa liburkan? Di Suna, kau juga masih bisa bersekolah, aku yang akan membiayainya." Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang adalah bagaimana keinginannya membawa Hinata bisa terpenuhi.

Meski Hinata tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini, tapi kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke membuatnya menimbang-nimbang ajakan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin ibu dan juga adiknya hidup senang. Ia tahu, bahwa dirinya sama sekali belum mampu membahagiakan ibu dan adiknya. Yang terpenting ibunya tidak akan sakit-sakitan lagi.

Hinata menunduk, memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang akan ia katakan. Hinata lantas menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan sendu. Benarkah yang dikatakan Sasuke?

Ikut dengan Sasuke, jika itu artinya dia bisa melihat ibu dan adiknya hidup senang mungkin…

"Baiklah, jika itu bisa membuat ibu dan juga adikku bahagia. Ku mohon berjanjilah." Jawab Hinata masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Pegang ucapanku."

Yang Hinata pikirkan, mungkin Sasuke akan mempekerjakannya di Suna. Mungkin Sasuke kekurangan pelayan atau apalah itu. Yang jelas tak ada pikiran buruk yang melintas di pikirannya.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan kembali ke arah ibunya berada. Gaara mengangguk kepada Sasuke, menandakan negosiasinya berhasil. Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan senyum puas.

Hinata dan ibu berikut adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Sasuke dan Gaara menunggu di depan pintu.

.

.

"Ibu, Sasuke mengajakku ikut bersamanya. Mungkin dia akan memberiku pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup banyak." Ucap Hinata setelah berada di dalam kamar bersama ibu dan juga adiknya.

"Ikut saja jika kau mau." Hatinya sangat sakit mengatakan kalimat ini. Itu sama saja membiarkan puterinya hidup dalam dunia berbahaya mafia.

"Terima kasih bu." Hinata mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya dan segera mandi. Hinata tak menyadari tetes demi tetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata lavender ibunya.

"Ibu…" Hanabi yang melihat ibunya menangis hanya terheran-heran. Sontak ibunya menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan tersenyum hangat seraya membelai lembut pipi puteri bungsunya ini.

.

.

Kini Hinata telah rapi. Segera ia keluar beserta ibu dan adiknya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata sudah siap berangkat. Gaara, Sasori dan anak buahnya yang lain sudah menunggu mereka di dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata. Sesekali ia menatap ibu dan adiknya secara bergantian.

"Bu, aku berangkat." Hinata berpamitan pada ibunya. "Hanabi, jaga ibu baik-baik yah…jangan nakal. Jadilah anak yang baik, mengerti?" Ucapnya seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Um! Aku akan jadi anak yang baik nee-chan." Jawab Hanabi, yang dibalas senyuman haru dari Hinata.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Hinata." Segera Sasuke membawa tas yang Hinata bawa. Kini Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menuju mobil. Mobil pun mulai melaju…

Ibu Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Kini ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ibu itu apa?" Tanya Hanabi menunjuk sebuah amplop cokelat yang berada di atas kursi. Di raihnya amplop itu. Setelah dibuka, lavendernya membulat. Isi amplop itu adalah uang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Mungkin uang terbanyak yang pernah ia pegang seumur hidupnya. Di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas kecil bertuliskan…

**Ini belum seberapa, kami akan mengirimi yang lebih setiap bulannya. Kami sudah mempersiapkan sebuah rumah yang sudah kami pesan di Konoha untukmu dan puteri kecilmu. Lusa, kau bisa pindah. Aku akan mengirim anak buah untuk membantu kepindahanmu.**

'Ternyata mereka bersungguh-sungguh..kami-sama, lindungilah Hinata.' Batinnya.

Entahlah, ia harus senang atau sebaliknya sekarang.

.

.

Bandara Suna…

Rombongan Sasuke langsung disambut oleh bawahan-bawahan mereka yang sudah siap dengan mobil, untuk menjemput tuan-tuannya. Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori dan Hinata pun memasuki mobil. Sasuke dan Hinata satu mobil, Gaara dan Sasori di mobil yang lainnya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Hinata melaju menuju sebuah mension mewah yang tak lain adalah tempat tinggal Sasuke. Sedangkan mobil yang ditumpangi Gaara dan Sasori melaju menuju markas besar Akatsuki.

Sesampainya di mension Sasuke…

Hinata hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan mulut yang cukup menganga. Ia sungguh terkesima dengan tempat ini. Sungguh mewah.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Sasuke dan Hinata langsung disambut oleh beberapa maid di pintu masuk mension tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Ucap para maid itu bersamaan sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Hn." Sasuke terus berjalan dengan santainya. Sedangkan Hinata masih terkesima dengan semuanya.

Setelah semua barang-barangnya di bawakan masuk oleh supir, Hinata dituntun oleh seorang maid menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya dan segera membersihkan diri, mengganti kemejanya.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya, responnya masih sama seperti saat melihat kemewahan mension ini. Kamarnya yang luas, dengan kasur king size, dan ternyata juga sudah terpasang telepon di kamarnya ini. Tak mau terlalu berlebihan, Hinata langsung mencari kamar mandi yang ternyata sudah tersedia di dalam kamarnya. Langsung ia mandi. Setelah selesai…

TOK TOK TOK

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sebentar." Ucap Hinata. Ia langsung mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam tasnya. Setelah rapi memakai bajunya, Hinata langsung membukakan pintu.

"Anda ditunggu oleh Tuan Sasuke di ruang tengah, Nona." Ucap seorang maid.

"O-oh baiklah." Hinata segera mengikuti langkah maid itu yang menunjukkannya ke ruang di mana Sasuke menunggunya.

Sasuke tengah duduk dengan kaki yang menyilang di sebuah sofa dengan warna biru muda lembut. Ia tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Kau boleh pergi." Perintah Sasuke pada maid yang mengantar Hinata. Segera maid itu menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan Hinata berdua bersama Sasuke.

"Duduklah," Ucap Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata segera duduk di seberang sofa di mana Sasuke duduk. "Di sini." Sasuke menepuk tempat kosong yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Dengan ragu Hinata berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan wajah yang menunduk dan memerah, karena Sasuke –yang dengan sengaja atau tidak- tidak mengancingi kemejanya.

"A-ada apa T-tuan?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Ia sungguh gugup, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Apalagi dengan pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Tuan'?"

"Sejak sekarang, karena…kau membawaku kemari pasti untuk mempekerjakanku 'kan? Jadi, s-sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu Tuan." Jelas Hinata. Dia tidak berani menatap onyx di hadapannya.

"Kapan aku bilang akan mempekerjakanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. "J-jadi untuk apa?" Di wajahnya sungguh terlihat jelas bahwa Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Untuk menjadi….kekasihku."

Blush. Hinata langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Pria di hadapannya ini sukses membuat pikirannya kelimpungan.

"K-kekasihmu?"

"Ya, kau sendiri yang memaksa masuk dalam kehidupanku, Hinata. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku." Ujar Sasuke yang masih menampakkan seringaiannya.

"T-tapi a-ak.."

"Tidak ada penolakkan!" Potong Sasuke sambil menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Hinata.

Hinata masih berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Sasuke. Sungguh hari ini membuatnya harus memiliki mental ekstra. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi, Hinata merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Ia gadis normal, yang senang jika orang setampan Sasuke menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

"Hinata…kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku adalah ketua mafia Akatsuki."

"Mafia?" Tanya Hinata dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Ya, kau takut?" Tanya Sasuke kembali seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"Entahlah, tapi jujur saja aku tidak merasa takut. Aku justru merasa kau orang yang baik." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Beristirahatlah. Kau pasti kelelahan." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kekasihnya –yang tiba-tiba menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

Di pagi buta, Hinata sudah terbangun. Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, Hinata segera mencari-cari dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah menemukannya, Hinata segera mencari bahan-bahan masakan yang akan ia buat.

Beberapa pelayan sempat melarangnya untuk masak, karena tentu saja mereka menghormati Hinata sebagai tuan baru mereka. Tapi Hinata tetap bersikeras ingin memasak. Hingga akhirnya para pelayan menyerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian hidangan telah siap, Hinata sendiri yang menghidangkannya di meja makan.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun. Bahkan sudah sangat rapi, hanya saja ia belum memakai jas dan jubah hitamnya. Sasuke membulatkan onyxnya ketika melihat Hinata yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Segera ia menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati hidangan-hidangan di meja makannya.

"A-ah, aku sengaja membuatkan sarapan. Tapi jika kau tidak suka tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata dengan kikuk melihat Sasuke yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya sudah melarang Nona Hinata, tapi Nona tidak mau mendengarkan." Ucap seorang maid yang nampak khawatir, takut terkena marah dari tuannya karena membiarkan Hinata bekerja.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah kusam. Ia langsung membawa masakanya –nasi goreng dan beberapa makanan lain- ke arah kamarnya untuk di makan sendiri. Mungkin Sasuke tidak mau makan masakan jika bukan dari chef andalannya.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Heran karena Hinata malah beranjak pergi dari meja makan.

"Kau pasti tidak mau memakan masakanku. Jadi aku akan memakannya sendiri saja." Jawab Hinata seraya melirik Sasuke masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan wajah yang lebih masam.

"H-hey, aku mau makan kok." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menarik lengan kanan Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat berbinar. Sasuke mengangguk. Akhirnya keduanya duduk di kursi makan. Sasuke menyuruh maidnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Perasaan senang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Sasuke mau memakan masakannya. Mungkin Hinata sudah mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya perlahan masuk ke dalam perasaan yang ia tak mengerti, cinta?

"Enak." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wajah kagum. Masakan Hinata memang sederhana, tapi rasanya…sungguh lezat di lidah Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu makan sampai habis." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Sampai habis?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memasang wajah kagetnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sasuke menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia bisa menghabiskan makanannya. Hinata tersenyum sangat puas.

.

.

"Aku berangkat Hinata, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat." Pamit Sasuke seraya memakai jubahnya. Di luar, bawahan-bawahannya sudah menunggu.

Hinata nampak murung. Entah mengapa ia tidak senang mendengar Sasuke tidak akan pulang cepat. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa berdua seharian bersama Sasuke. Eh? "Iya."

"Jadilah anak baik di rumah ya, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke dan tidak lupa rona merah yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Ia terus mematung, sampai tak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah pergi. Hinata mengelus lembut keningnya yang sempat dikecup Sasuke, tak sadar senyum bahagia terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

"Hh…masih jam 12, bosan sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan." Kini tubuhnya terbaring di kasur empuk di dalam kamarnya. Bosan, hanya itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tiba-tiba di pikirannya terlintas bayangan di mana tadi Sasuke mengecup keningnya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir bayangan kejadian yang berhasil membuat wajahnya kembali merona merah.

Kring kring kring….

Hinata tersentak, segera ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Halo?" Sapa Hinata.

"Nona, Tuan Sasuke ingin mengajak anda untuk makan siang bersama." Jawab seseorang –pria- di seberang telepon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata. Hatinya sedikit ragu, bukankah Sasuke sibuk? Tapi sekarang Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang.

"Benar, kami akan segera menjemput anda, Nona."

"B-baiklah." Telepon pun terputus, segera Hinata bersiap-siap.

"Heh, kerja bagus!"

**BUAGH!**

**.**

Sebuah mobil tengah berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang mension kediaman Sasuke. Hinata segera dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama perjalanan, Hinata hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela mobil. Menikmati pemandangan kota Suna yang ramai.

Tak terasa mobil berhenti di suatu tempat yang tidak Hinata kenal. Namun, satu hal yang Hinata tahu, ini bukanlah sebuah tempat makan. Orang-orang yang ada di tempai ini pun sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang dari Akatsuki. Tak ambil pusing, Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa keluar dari mobil ketika pintu di bukakan.

"Apakah Sasuke ada di dalam?" Tanya Hinata seraya memasuki tempat itu pada seorang yang mengantarnya ke dalam.

"…" Orang itu tak menjawab. Ketika Hinata hendak bertanya kembali, niatnya batal setelah mendengar suara sapaan dari arah depannya.

"Sudah sampai ya…"

.

.

Mobil bermerek terkenal berwarna hitam terlihat tengah menuju suatu mension yang cukup mewah. Sesosok pria nampak keluar dari mobil setelah mobil itu berhenti tepat di pintu gerbang mension tersebut. Nampak, seorang gadis keluar dan langsung berlari ke arah si pria.

"Sasukeeeeeee…" Jerit gadis berambut pirang itu seraya berhambur dalam pelukan pria yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, Ino." Ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa membalas pelukan gadis yang bernama Ino ini.

"Baiklah, aku senang Sasuke mau datang menemuiku. Ku kira kau tidak akan datang meski aku memintamu." Ucap Ino kegirangan setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana konsermu?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin. Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki mension Ino.

"Konserku di Konoha sukses." Jawab Ino sambil duduk di sofa yang berwarna merah jambu tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Konoha ya.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Ucap Ino hampir berbisik. Ia nampak memperdekat jarak duduknya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Tiduri aku…."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata ketika pria berambut perak di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba mengikat kedua tangannya dan menggantungkan ikatannya sehingga kini tangan Hinata terangkat ke atas.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau memberitahuku semua informasi yang kau ketahui tentang Akatsuki, terutama tentang Sasuke." Sahut pria bermasker hitam itu.

"A-apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Akatsuki ataupun Sasuke." Elak Hinata. Tiba-tiba seseorang –bawahan- membawakan sebuah cambuk setelah pria bersurai perak itu menyuruhnya.

CTAKK

"AAKH!" Hinata berteriak kencang ketika cambuk itu menyambar tepat di paha kirinya.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini terus menerus sampai kau memberikan informasi yang ku inginkan." Ucap pria perak itu seraya mengangkat dagu Hinata agar menatapnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa." Sahut Hinata lirih sambil menutup matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ck, keras kepala!"

CTAKK

"Akh!" Darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka di perutnya akibat cambuk yang di hujamkan sangat keras ke arahnya. "Percuma kau melakukan ini padaku. Aku takkan mengatakan apa-apa." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau adalah wanita Sasuke 'kan? Mustahil kau tak mengetahui apa-apa. Ah, sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini." Ujar pria perak itu dingin. Perlahan pria itu mendekati Hinata dan menyingkap rok Hinata lalu menyelusupkan satu jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan Hinata. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Hinata sangat kaget. "S-sakit" Hinata dengan susah payah menahan sakit akibat jari pria itu, ia meronta.

"Sakit? Heh, hahahaha…" Pria itu tiba-tiba tertawa di balik masker hitamnya. "Siapa yang berani menipuku? Gadis ini sama sekali bukan wanitanya Sasuke. Dia masih perawan, berarti Sasuke tak menginginkannya. Dia hanyalah gadis tak berguna!" Sentaknya pada anak buahnya yang telah membawa Hinata.

Hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. 'Tak diinginkan? Gadis tak berguna?' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan raut wajahnya yang masih shock.

Pria itu lantas menoleh. "Kau tahu? Sasuke memiliki banyak wanita. Hampir semua wanita cantik di Suna pernah menjadi wanitanya. Dan mereka semua pernah ditiduri oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan kau, kau masih perawan. Berarti kau tak diinginkan, Nona."

Hancur sudah hati Hinata. Baru saja ia mulai merasakan perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia tahu rahasia Sasuke yang menyakitkan. 'Lalu, untuk apa aku di sini? Mengapa Sasuke menjadikanku kekasihnya?' Hinata menangis dalam hati, sakit rasanya mengetahui orang yang mulai kau sukai ternyata tak menginginkanmu, dan tidur dengan wanita lain.

"Kau tahu di mana Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Hinata hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang tertunduk menahan tangis. "Dia sedang berada di mension salah satu wanitanya." Lanjut pria itu dengan tersenyum meremehkan. Tak sulit bagi seorang mafia seperti pria perak itu mendapat info tentang keberadaan Sasuke.

Hinata sontak membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan pria perak itu. Bagai petir yang menyambar seluruh tubuhnya, Hinata merasa tubuhnya tak berdaya, mati rasa.

"Lalu mau diapakan gadis ini, Tuan Kakashi?" Tanya seorang anak buahnya.

"Bawa dia, dan tinggalkan saja dia di jalan." Perintahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>t.b.c<strong>

**A/N**

**apa yang kau lakukan Han? Kenapa fic ini semakin GAJE Han? JAWABB! #PLAKKK!**

**Gomen fic ini makin gajelas. TT^TT. maklum yang buat fic nya juga abal! apakah ini termasuk apdetnya lama? gomen kalau iya, seperti yang lain saya lagi diriweuhkan oleh persiapan UTS T.T  
><strong>

**sudahlah Han tak mau bercuap tak jelas TT^TT…**

**Hayooo ada yang tau kisah selanjutnya bagaimana? xD*dibuang ke jurang* oke kita bercuap-cuap dulu^^**

**KyoDe sh69 ara100:** Arigatou sudah mau baca dan review x3. Ini sudah apdet^^. Um untuk my faith is shaking, huwaaaa fic itu banyak kesalahan akibat ke-BAKA-an saya jadi, lagi dipikir matang2 dulu untuk kelanjutannya#alesan!, tapi terima kasih mau menunggu kelanjutan fic gaje saya xD. Semoga masih mau baca dan ga bosen yahh…^^d

**KatesCalifornia**: Waaaa iya iya ini dilanjutin kok xD….haduh saya masih tahap belajar, tdk perlu panggil senpai begitu ^/^,tak apa ga sempet review yang kemarin, sudah mau baca juga saya udah senang kok ^^ *guling-guling*, benarkaaaahh?padahal idenya pasaran, terinspirasi dari komik pula xD*berbinar*, saya usahakan terus melanjutkan ficnya #emang kudu! saya usahakan banyak SHnya, arigatou sudah mau ngefav, semoga masih berkenan baca fic gaje saya xD…arigatou sudah mau baca+review

**Animea Lover Ya-ha**: Salam kenal~ Arigatou sudah mau baca dan review, ini juga diusahakan apdetnya ga lelet (^^)7. Panggil Han(tambah kun juga boleh(?)*plak!) aja, #ganti penname yg lebih simple# Semoga masih mau baca kelanjutan fic gaje ini…xD

**Moku-Chan**: Wah arigatou kalau memang suka xD, oiya tdk perlu panggil senpai, saya masih tahap belajar #blushing, ini diusahakan apdetnya ga lama. Semoga masih mau baca terus fic gaje saya yah ^^ arigatou sudah mau baca n review.

**Uchihyuu nagisa**: Arigatou sudah mau baca dan review ^^, semoga pertanyaannya terjawab di chap ini..dan semoga masih mau terus baca+review fic gaje saya yaaahh xD terima kasih…

**DevilAndAngelLove**: Waa pantes sampe kedengeran kesini teriakannya xD #lebay#, ini sudah apdet diusahakan cepat, haha tdk perlu panggil senpai saya masih tahap belajar xD *nutupin muka*, semoga masih mau baca terus yah kelanjutannya, arigatou sudah mau baca dan review xD

**Blue night-chan**: Ini sudah apdet ^^. Semoga pertanyaannya terjawab di ch ini. Tdk perlu panggil senpai, saya masih tahap belajar ^^ blue senpai. Arigatou sudah mau baca+review :3 semoga masih mau baca terus yah kelanjutannya xD

**Minji-d'BlackJack**: Arigatou…um saya ga mengharuskan login kok (^^,) semoga masih mau baca terus yah kelanjutannya+review, terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review xD

**Momijy-kun**: arigatou ^^ sisanya no comment, saya usahakan ngurusin **shizuka na gakkou **asal kau juga mau mengurusnya!*teriak pake toa* baca terus yah…thanks udah review xD

**narusaku20**: Arigatou ^^, iya silahkan. Semoga masih mau baca kelanjutannya yah xD…terima kasih lho sudah mau baca+review

**RK-Hime**: Ini sudah apdet diusahain kok apdet cepet xD, entahlah sasu di sini mesum ga yah *ditampol*…saya tidak mengharuskan login kok ^^. Arigatou sudah mau baca+review semoga masih mau baca kelanjutannya xD

**Reii **: Naga hitam kematian ==',tapi udah ganti dong xD arigatou sudah mau baca+review paman ^^, baca terus yah

**Lollytha-chan**: Arigatou ^^, iya silahkan, terimakasih sudah ngefav, baca dan review…semoga mau baca terus yah xD

**Aori Yuu: **yup! benar sekali senpai, tenang untuk endingnya akan dibedakan...^^a, mungkin beberapa scene akan ada yg mirip. arigatou sudah baca+review...

**Segala kritik dan saran seperti biasa Han terima, asal jangan FLAME yang GAJE! Kalo masih ngeFLAME yang GAJE(tak menghargai karya org lain), DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI ^0^! Kan udah diWARNINGIN di atas! Akhir kata….**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBACA (^O^)/**

**Sudikah untuk REVIEW? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon(maybe=='), Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: M **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**Special thanks:**

**Hanazono suzumiya, Moku-chan, Lollytha-chan, Momijy-kun, SuHi-18, Redballon, Yukio Hisa, Rqm3490, Blue night-chan, SS, KyoDe sh69 ara100, Ika chan, Sasuhina-caem, Suka snsd, Kyu Kyunnie gabisa Login, n, sh-lovers, shirosaki-chan, lavender hime chan, yulia-hina hime, Reii , RK-Hime, alicedien**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

**Read and Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika beberapa bawahan pria bernama Kakashi itu menghampirinya dan dan melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya. Semula ia merasa lega, namun tiba-tiba mereka menyeret Hinata dengan paksa.

"S-sakit! L-lepaskan!" Hinata terus mencoba melepaskan genggaman pria yang tak dikenalnya ini. Namun tentu saja tenaga mereka lebih besar dari tenaganya. Sekitar tiga orang pria itu langsung memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobil.

Hinata teringat dengan kata-kata Kakashi tadi untuk meninggalkannya di jalan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, hingga rasa sakit karena luka cambuk tadi terasa sangat perih sekarang. Sekarang mobil itu mulai melaju. Hinata tak mampu menahan rasa takutnya lagi. Ia harus berusaha untuk bebas.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" Teriak Hinata. Namun satu pria yang bertugas menjadi supir sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-katanya, begitu pula dua orang pria yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya di jok belakang.

"Cepat hentikan mobilnya!" Teriak Hinata lagi, kini kedua tangan mungilnya ikut beraksi dengan memukuli kedua orang di sampingnya dengan asal-asalan yang penting pukulannya mampu mengenai dan menyakiti mereka.

"Ck, menyusahkan!"

PLAKK!

Dengan sekuat tenaga sebagai seorang pria, salah satu bawahan Kakashi yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata menampar pipi kanan mulus nan putih milik gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata langsung terdiam. Merasakan panas pada pipinya bekas tamparan pria itu. Perlahan ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari sudut bibir ranumnya, darah.

.

.

Wanita pirang itu tengah menikmati pagutannya pada bibir pria tampan di hadapannya sambil menutup matanya. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher jenjang pemuda raven itu. Satu tangannya mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam ribuan helai rambut raven itu, menjambaknya pelan.

DERTTT…

Sang pemuda menyerngit di sela-sela ciuman panasnya. Namun sang wanita sama sekali tak merasa terganggu, dan nampak tak berniat menghentikan kegiatannya.

DERTTT..DERTTT..DERTTT

Suara getar itu tetap tidak mau berhenti. Pemuda raven itupun langsung menghentikan ciumannya setelah menyadari bahwa itu adalah getar dari ponselnya. Nafas keduanya masih memburu. Wajah wanita pirang itu kentara memerah karena kegiatannya barusan.

Dengan segera pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Hn?"

"Tuan Sasuke, gawat!" Sahut pria di seberang telepon sana dengan nada ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menyerngit.

"Nona Hinata tidak ada, ia diculik oleh organisasi Taka. Satu bawahan kita tewas setelah dimanfaatkan oleh mereka," Jawab bawahan itu.

DEG!

Hinata…..menghilang….

Sasuke langsung memutuskan teleponnya. Ia genggam ponsel itu dengan sangat erat hingga hampir saja membuatnya hancur tak berbentuk. Dengan wajah tegang dan mata tertutup, Sasuke meletakan kepalan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat ponselnya ke kening.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa cemas, sangat cemas. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Sasuke sadar, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, ia bingung.

Sedangkan wanita pirang di sebelahnya, Ino, hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kening yang berkerut.

'Tak pernah kulihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ini,' Ino membatin.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Ino.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino setengah berteriak ketika Sasuke hampir sampai ke pintu keluar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Ino terbelalak, sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengabaikannya seperti sekarang ini.

'Hinata…tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu.'

.

.

"Akh!" Hinata meringis kesakitan merasakan kulitnya yang menyentuh panasnya jalan aspal. Mereka melempar Hinata begitu saja dari dalam mobil yang sebelumnya diberhentikan dahulu.

Tanpa peduli, mereka melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di jalan yang sudah tentu tak Hinata ketahui. Jalanan itu, sepi.

Hinata menangis tertunduk seraya meremas kencang ujung rok selututnya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit, bahkan mengalahkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang sudah hampir dipenuhi luka akibat tindakan Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" Gumam Hinata lirih. Hinata bahkan tak yakin apakah ia akan mampu bertahan hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi di dalam hatinya, sungguh ia mengharapkan Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya. Terlalu berlebihankah?

"**Dia sedang berada di mansion salah satu wanitanya."**

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali dalam pikiran Hinata. Kini, tangisannya pecah. Hinata seperti sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke, dan itu entah mengapa semakin membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Hinata merasa hanya menjadi mainan Sasuke yang tak pasti akan digunakan untuk apa.

Terdengar suara mesin mobil yang berhenti persis di depannya. Hinata menghentikan tangisnya sejenak untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya sepasang sepatu hitam di depannya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan pelukan erat melilit tubuhnya.

"Hinata,"

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. Suara berat ini, tak salah lagi…

"S-Sasuke,"

"Maaf, meninggalkanmu sendirian sampai membuatmu terluka seperti ini, Hinata." Sesal Sasuke. Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada penyesalan yang dalam pada kalimat itu. Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata lavendernya yang sayu.

"A-aku takut," Hinata tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Hinata mencengkram erat kemeja bagian depan Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke terasa sesak menyadari Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Pelukannya semakin erat pada tubuh Hinata seolah ingin membagi rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan. Tidak, Sasuke tidak mau Hinata menangis seperti ini.

"Kita pulang, Hinata." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kakinya dan sekarang ia sama sekali tak dapat merasakan pijakan pada kakinya. Sasuke tengah menggendong Hinata di lengannya.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata di kasur empuk dalam kamarnya. Hinata tak sadarkan diri entah sejak kapan. Onyx Sasuke membulat ketika matanya menangkap banyak luka yang ada di tubuh Hinata bahkan dari sudut bibirnya ada aliran darah yang sudah mengering. Bercak-bercak cairan merah yang Sasuke yakin adalah darah, mengering dan melekat pada tubuh putih Hinata.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, bunyi gertakan gigi nampak terdengar jelas.

"Kakashi.." Desis Sasuke tajam dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap penggalan nama Kakashi.

x

Dengan teliti, Sasuke membersihkan luka pada sudut bibir Hinata. Bagai terhipnotis, Sasuke justru memandangi wajah dan bibir Hinata. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut bibir Hinata dan menekan-nekannya lembut. Sudah berjam-jam, tapi Hinata belum juga sadar.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan mulai membersihkan luka pada area perut Hinata dengan sebuah kain yang sudah dibasahi terlebih dahulu. Meskipun para maidnya menyarankan diri untuk merawat Hinata, tapi Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah. Baju Hinata sobek karena cambuk. Sasuke memberhentikan sejenak kegiatannya, menatap lurus pada perut datar dan pinggang ramping Hinata. Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir hal-hal yang ada di pikirannya.

Kini tangan Sasuke sudah mulai membersihkan luka di bagian paha Hinata. Kali ini Sasuke kembali menghentikan tangannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, kain pembersih luka itu ia usapkan, namun kali ini berbeda. Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit menyentuhkan kulit tangannya di kulit paha Hinata. Lama kelamaan, Sasuke menikmatinya. Menikmati kulit halus Hinata. Baginya, kulit Hinata sangat jauh berbeda dengan kulit-kulit para gadis yang pernah ia sentuh. Sensasi kulit Hinata berbeda, lembut dan, ah bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Ketika tangan Sasuke mulai tak peduli lagi dengan luka Hinata dan mulai lebih berani meraba paha Hinata lebih dan lebih, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh melakukannya," Gumam Sasuke. Perlahan tangan putih Sasuke mengelus-ngelus lembut helaian rambut indigo Hinata. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, sampai dia bisa menerimaku." Ucap Sasuke yang tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut menatap wajah damai Hinata yang tertidur, lebih tepatnya pingsan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjaga Hinata semalaman penuh.

x

"Ada perlu apa kau menyuruhku untuk menemuimu malam-malam begini, Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin kau atur pertemuanku dengan Kakashi, Gaara." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Kakinya menyilang sambil terduduk di sebuah sofa di dalam ruang pribadinya di mansion.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Dia mulai lancang menyentuh milikku," Jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit emosi. Namun tetap saja wajahnya memasang tampang dingin.

Gaara menyerngit, sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada wanitanya. Gaara mengerti akan maksud 'milikku' yang Sasuke ucapkan. Tapi meski sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi tangan kanan Sasuke, Gaara baru kali ini melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Aku punya rencana," Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Nampak seringaian kejamnya terpampang jelas pada parasnya yang tampan.

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat Kakashi yang sudah duduk menunggunya di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati. Sasuke pun menghampirinya dan duduk berseberangan.

"Ada perlu apa seorang Sasuke sampai membuat janji bertemu denganku?" Tanya Kakashi menyindir dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Hn, aku menyesal tidak membunuhmu saat itu," Sahut Sasuke tajam. Sasuke dapat melihat luka di mata kiri Kakashi yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Heh," Kakashi kembali tersenyum meremehkan di balik maskernya. Ia benci sikap dingin yang Sasuke perlihatkan.

"Jangan sekali-kali berani menyentuh milikku," Sasuke mulai menatap Kakashi serius. Kakashi menyerngit heran. "Apalagi sampai melukainya," Lanjut Sasuke. Kakashi sekarang mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke. Ia ingat dengan gadis yang kemarin ia siksa. "Jika kau berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja, maka..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya. Kakashi nampak menyipitkan matanya menunggu kalimat Sasuke. "Kubunuh kau!"

Kakashi terbelalak mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Bukan karena isi ancaman itu, melainkan ternyata Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan gadis beriris lavender itu.

BRAKK

"Tuan Kakashi! Gawat! Markas kita di- hey kau Sasuke dari Akatsuki! Brengsek kau!" Teriak seorang bawahan Kakashi sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Pria perak itu masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ketika ia hendak bicara, sebuah bunyi gerak senjata nampak terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Sasuke sedang menodongkan pistol tepat di kening Kakashi, membuat Kakashi seketika membeku di tempat.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Sedikit saja kau bergerak, peluru ini akan bersarang di otakmu." Dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan, tak ada yang berani bergerak. Kakashi terbelalak ketika melihat banyak orang Akatsuki yang ikut bersama Sasuke. Mereka semua mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arah Kakashi ataupun anak buahnya.

"Cih, brengsek kau Sasuke," Umpat Kakashi pelan. Bukannya kesal, Sasuke justru senang, itu berarti musuhnya terdesak.

DOR!DOR!DOR!

.

.

Hinata nampak mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari pagi menembus kelopak matanya. Perlahan ia berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tapi seketika itu ia meringis saat rasa sakit mendera seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, kini Hinata sudah dalam posisi duduk.

Hinata kaget dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sasuke tengah tertidur di sisi ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantal.

Dengan seksama, Hinata memandangi wajah tertidur Sasuke. Tanpa sadar senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Wajah Sasuke yang sedang tidur sangat tenang, berbeda jauh ketika ia bangun.

Lama memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, Hinata semakin mengakui bahwa memang Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tampan, sangat.

"Sampai kapan kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun. Oh, seperti biasa, wajah Hinata memerah karena Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke membenarkan posisinya dan duduk dengan tegap.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memeriksa perban yang dipasang di beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata yang terluka.

"E-eh, baik." Jawab Hinata gugup dengan wajah memerah tentu saja.

"Baguslah," Ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus lembut pipi Hinata. Wajah Hinata kini sudah merah padam. "Aku sangat khawatir, seharian kau tidak bangun. Syukurlah kalau kau sudah merasa baikan," Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. Tak berapa lama beberapa maid memasuki kamar Hinata dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Sasuke," Ucap para bawahan anggota Akatsuki ketika Sasuke sampai di markas besar Akatsuki.

"Hn,"

Sasuke memasuki ruang pertemuan para anggota inti Akatsuki. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada pertemuan yang serius, hanya sekedar pertemuan ringan.

Sasuke duduk di kursi paling besar di ujung meja sebagai ketua. Di sana hanya ada Gaara dan Sasori. Hanya mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke, aku dan Sasori sudah membereskan Taka," Ucap Gaara santai dengan tangan yang tersilang di dada. Sebenarnya, jujur saja bagi Gaara membereskan Taka adalah suatu hal yang sulit mengingat mereka juga organisasi yang cukup kuat. Gaara tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke bisa-bisanya membuat rencana ekstrim untuk membantai Taka sampai tak bersisa.

Sasori hanya tersenyum membenarkan. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Pembantaian dan penghancuran markas besar mereka secara besar-besaran berhasil, kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang berani macam-macam padanya.

"Hey Sasuke, masa libur sekolah sudah hampir selesai. Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Sasori serius.

"Tentu saja Hinata akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita," Sahut Sasuke santai.

"Terserahlah kalau begitu." Gaara menambahkan.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

Hinata terbangun ketika ia merasakan guncangan kecil pada tubuhnya.

"Nona, bangun. Anda harus bersiap ke sekolah,"

Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sekolah? Tapi ia sama sekali belum mendatangi sekolah manapun untuk mendaftar sebagai seorang siswi.

"Tuan Sasuke sudah menunggu anda untuk berangkat bersama." Ucap maid itu tersenyum.

Hinata semakin bingung, kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak membahas soal ini kepadanya? Akhirnya Hinata pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

Ketika ia selesai mandi, sudah ada baju seragam di atas kasurnya. Segera ia pakai seragam itu. Hinata nampak cocok dengan seragam itu. Rok hitam 2 senti di atas lutut, kemeja putih, dasi dengan warna hitam, dan juga blazer dengan warna senada dengan rok maupun dasinya. Setelah mengenakan seragam, Hinata langsung menyantap makanan yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya yang sudah sengaja disiapkan untuknya.

Setelah beberapa menit merapikan penampilannya, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu di mana Sasuke menunggunya untuk berangkat.

Sasuke tentu saja tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sudah rapi memakai seragam. Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat penampilan cantik Hinata. Seragam itu nampak pas di tubuh Hinata yang proporsional, ditambah lagi dengan rambut sepunggungnya yang tergerai bebas.

Lavender Hinata membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Baiklah, ia ingat apa yang dikatakan seorang maid bahwa mereka akan berangkat bersama ke sekolah, Hinata kira Sasuke berangkat bersamanya untuk mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai siswi baru. Hinata tidak berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan satu sekolah dengannya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari pandangan Hinata.

"K-kau, seragam itu?" Jawab Hinata masih dengan mata yang melebar.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke melihat penampilannya, rasanya tak ada yang salah.

"Kau kenapa memakai seragam yang sama denganku?"

Sasuke tersenyum mengerti. "Kita akan satu sekolah,"

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata setengah teriak. "M-memangnya berapa u-umurmu?"

"17,"

"Bohong!" Pekik Hinata tak percaya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata mengira Sasuke berumur sekitar 20 tahunan atau lebih. Karena sikap Sasuke lebih dewasa dari remaja yang berumur 17 tahun.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita berangkat." Tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk memperpanjang perdebatan tidak jelas mereka, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya ke mobil. Di dalam mobil, sudah ada tas dan juga buku-buku di dalamnya untuk Hinata.

.

.

Hinata merasa detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setelah mobil yang ia dan Sasuke tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang dengan tulisan "Suna Senior High School".

Saking tegangnya, Hinata sampai terperanjat ketika sang supir membukakan pintu untuknya. Ketika ia dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari mobil, bersamaan dengan itu datang dua mobil lain yang juga berhenti di dekat mobil Sasuke. Dari satu mobil yang berwarna merah, keluar sosok yang masih sangat Hinata ingat.

"Dia.."

"Gaara, namanya Gaara." Potong Sasuke sebelum Hinata selesai bicara. Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Hinata tanyakan.

'Jadi, dia juga sama seperti Sasuke?' Batin Hinata.

Hinata sungguh tak menyangka, diusia mereka yang masih sangat muda, Sasuke dan Gaara sudah menjadi seorang mafia?

Dari satu mobil yang juga berwarna hitam sama seperti mobil Sasuke, keluar seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan lengan panjang dan celana bahan hitam. Hinata juga ingat siapa dia, tapi seingat Hinata pria itu tidak memakai kaca mata seperti sekarang.

"Dan itu Sasori. Sasori sensei." Jelas Sasuke singkat. Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke tak percaya.

"S-sensei?"

"Hn, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sasori dan Gaara tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, dan begitupun dengan Sasuke membalas dengan tersenyum juga.

Mereka berempat mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Hinata hanya mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki di area sekolah, suara para siswi sudah menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke!"

"Kyaaaa Gaara!"

"Sasori senseiiiiiii…."

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakkan-teriakkan yang Hinata dengar. Membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara hanya memasang wajah datar sambil terus melangkah melewati koridor menuju kelas. Sebagai seorang sensei, Sasori menanggapi teriakan dari para siswinya dengan tersenyum.

Semua keperluan Hinata sekolah sudah diurus oleh Sasuke, semuanya.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan di koridor, Hinata merasakan tatapan tajam mengarah padanya. Ia terus menunduk dengan wajah yang hampir pucat karena atmosfir sekitar yang tidak mengenakkan. Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung saja menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah, apalagi mereka bergandengan tangan di depan banyak orang. Hinata tersenyum, entah mengapa ia senang dan merasa aman.

Tapi senyum Hinata perlahan luntur ketika seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka berempat. Sasori menghela nafas bosan, dan Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," Sapanya ramah pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana liburanmu? Pasti tidak menyenangkan yah karena kita tidak berlibur bersama." Lanjutnya.

"Liburanku menyenangkan," Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Benarkah? Hey, siapa gadis itu Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi, ia arahkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk. Hinata menelan ludah paksa, ia tak berani bertatapan dengan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sakura." Dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan Hinata melewati Sakura, disusul dengan Gaara. Sasori sudah lebih awal meninggalkan mereka untuk segera pergi ke ruang guru.

Beberapa siswi nampak menghampiri Sakura yang menatap Sasuke heran.

"Siapa dia Sakura?"

"…" tak ada respon dari Sakura. Ia masih membeku di tempat menatap sosok Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

"Hah, enak sekali gadis itu bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori sensei. Padahal Sakura kan jauh lebih pantas."

Sakura menyerngit. Rasa penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya gadis yang bersama Sasuke itu muncul. Sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah secara terang-terangan membawa seorang gadis.

Sasuke dan Hinata berpisah di kelas 2B yang tak lain adalah kelas Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka, 2A. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke sempat mencium pipi Hinata singkat. Tentu saja Sasuke menyadari wajah Hinata yang memerah, dan Sasuke tersenyum senang.

x

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, Hinata dipersilahkan duduk di dekat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris blue sapphire. Pemuda itu nampak mengisyaratkan kata 'hai' pada Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar, begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut hitam klimis di sebelahnya juga ikut tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, dan beberapa pelajaran pun telah Hinata ikuti. Kini bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Jujur saja Hinata sungguh lega mendengar bel istirahat itu. Bukan karena malas mengikuti pelajaran, hanya saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan atmosfir sekitarnya, terutama para siswi di kelasnya yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan tak suka. Mungkin karena tadi Sasuke sempat mencium pipinya. Tentu saja Hinata sangat mengerti bahwa Sasuke adalah idola di sekolah ini, sudah bisa ditebak hanya dengan mendengar teriakan dari para siswi ketika mereka datang.

"Hey, perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata tersentak kaget, ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat si pembicara yang tak lain adalah pemuda pirang dan pemuda berambut eboni yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku Sai." Pemuda berambut eboni itu juga tersenyum pada Hinata. Mereka berdua mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata pun menjabat tangan Sai kemudian Naruto. "Ah, iya. Aku Hyuuga Hi-"

"Hinata," Terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu kelasnya. Hinata membeku dengan tangan yang masih berjabatan, dia tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Hinata memastikan. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan fansgirlnya. Tatapannya dingin tapi begitu sangat tajam. Dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto agar terlepas dari tangan Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Hinata hanya memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Sasuke," Gumam Naruto. Naruto dan Sai menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke mendengus, tak menyahut. Sasuke malah membawa Hinata keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai.

Hinata hampir kewalahan menyamai langkah Sasuke yang lebar. Ia tidak tahu kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Namun Hinata khawatir melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang nampak kesal atau apalah ia juga tak mengerti.

"Eh, a-ano Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" Hinata mulai gelisah ketika Sasuke membawanya melewati koridor yang cukup sepi. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menyahut dan malah mengeratkan pegangannya.

Brak..

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya dinding. Membiarkan tubuh Hinata berada dalam kurungan kedua tangannya. Hinata meringis merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Kau, jangan biarkan dirimu disentuh laki-laki lain!" Desis Sasuke tajam. Hinata terbelalak. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? A-apa dia cemburu? Pikir Hinata.

Eh? Cemburu?

Wajah Hinata memerah ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Detak jantungnya sungguh berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bisa merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Sasuke pada kulit leher dan telinganya. Sasuke membuka suaranya seraya berbisik,

"Karena kau….hanya milikku,"

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

**Haduh haduh haduh stress sendiri pas baca fic aneh ini xD kira2 sasu mau ngapain ya?==a #gubrak, mengingat org jepang temasuk pada tinggi/besar mski usianya muda, jadi di sini sasu dibuat 17 thn,,^^a**

**Han harap chap 3 ini ga mengecewakan yah TT^TT *bungkukbungkuk* oke kita cuap-cuap ^^**

**Hanazono suzumiya:** waaaaa gomen, kemarin saya khilaf melewatkan reviewnya, maaf yah maaf TT^TT, arigatou ya sudah baca+review xD…hehe benar sekali saya emg suka manga2 nya Mayu Shinjo *tos*

**Moku-chan: **hehe panggil Han aja xD…gimana?sesuai usulmu lhooo saya mulai munculin naru ma sai,Cuma mgkin blom ke konfliknya, arigatou yah sudah baca dan review lagiii….

**Lollytha-chan: **ini sudah apdet ^^d…baca terus yahhh xD arigatou sudah baca+review x3

**Momijy-kun: **arigatou yah sudah baca+review, haha saya udah angkat tangan sama anak kita shizuka na gakkou xD *dibom*

**SuHi-18: **ini sudah apdet ^^d, hehe sasu ga nidurin ino 'kan? Karena saya ga tega sama hina-hime TTwTT, tau tuh kaka maen buang hina ke jalan *jewer kakashi*, arigatou yah sudah baca+review x3, mampir lagiiiii….

**Redballon: **hehe iya nih apdet ^^d, iya kasihan hinata TTwTT *nangis sendiri*, arigatou ya sudah baca+review x3

**Yukio Hisa: **salam ^^, hehe gomen ga perang ^^7, ya begitulah sasuke…um kurang tau nih sampe chap berapa kyanya belasan ==a #gubrak. Gaara murid n saso sensei, mereka juga sama kaya sasu Cuma belum diceritain #plak xD, arigatou sudah baca+review x3

**Rqm3490: **sudah lanjut ^^d, hahaha pasti tau manganya xD…untuk sasu perkosa hina itu tergantung tingkat kekejaman saya *kicked* dan apakah reader mau atau ngga kalo hina diperkaos *bow*, arigatou sudah baca+review x3

**Blue night-chan: **iya kasian hina *pundung(?)* semoga pertanyaan senpai terjawab di chap ini ^^b, arigatou sudah baca+review lagi x3

**SS: **waaaa arigatou x3, ini lanjut semoga ga termasuk lama ^^d, iya tuh sasu nakal suka maenin perempuan!*dichidori* arigatou sudah baca+review x3

**KyoDe sh69 ara100: **hehe iya arigatou x3 ini sudah apdet ^^d, arigatou udah mau nunggu kelanjutannya, arigatou juga sudah baca+review lagi x3

**Ika chan: **arigatou sudah nunggu x3, tau tuh yah sasu playboy #dor!, arigatou sudah baca+review x3

**Sasuhina-caem: **haduuuh gomen yah Dx kemarin salah setting jadi ga pd bisa review TT^TT *kepojokan* hehe maklumlah mafia playboy xD, ini udah lanjut arigatou yah sudah baca+review x3

**Suka snsd: **salam kenal (^o^)/….iya tuh baru ketauan pas hina udah begitu x(, ini sudah apdet hehe arigatou ya sudah baca+review x3

**Kyu Kyunnie gabisa Login: **hehe panggil Han ajah xD, ini udah apdet semoga ga termasuk lama #dor! Makasih yah udah nunggu…um um NC itu apa ya 0.0a #gubrakk xD maklum author abal. Arigatou yah sudah baca+review x3

**n: **jangan pisahkan mereka *sinetron mode on* xP hehe tenang ntar kita jewer tuh sasu nakal, arigatou yah sudah baca+review x3

**sh-lovers: **iya ini lanjut ^^d,,iya silahkan arigatou sudah ngefav, baca+review yaaahh x3

**shirosaki-chan: **waaaa terima kasih, um jangan panggil senpai ah ^/^ panggil aja Han d, arigatou yah sudah nunggu lanjutannya hehe saya bikin hina sering memerah deh kalo suka xD *plak* arigatou sudah baca+review x3

**lavender hime chan: **salam kenal ^w^,hehe sasu ga nidurin ino kan? xD tau kaka kenapa kau jahat pada hina *demo* tapi sudah dibereskan ma sasu, diusahakan apdet cepet Cuma ga janji kilat bgt#dordordor hehe gomen, arigatou sudah baca+review x3

**yulia-hina hime: ** iya ini udah apdet, arigatou yah sudah baca+review x3

**Reii : **ehehe gomen xD, arigatou yah paman sudah baca+review x3

**RK-Hime: **tau kaka, jahat bgt! *bawa golok* he? Soal deidara n tobi bisa ada bisa ngga xD *Diceburin* hehehe sasu ga jadi nidurin ino nya kok ^^ dia ga bisa nyanyi ino bobo(?) *diamaterasu* arigatou yah sudah baca+review x3

**alicedien: **iya di sini kaka jahat xD sekali2 bikin jadi bgtu *digigit pakun* yah D: udah terlanjur ditnggal di jalan, hhe semoga pertanyaannya terjawab di ch ini :D arigatou yah sudah baca+review x3

**Baiklah arigatou ya semoga mau baca terus fic ini. Maaf kalau kepanjangan, lain kali ga bakal panjang2 kaya gini lagi deh d^^b**

**Segala kritik dan saran seperti biasa Han terima, asal jangan FLAME yang GAJE! Kalo masih ngeFLAME yang GAJE, DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI ^0^! Kan udah diWARNINGIN di atas! Akhir kata….**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBACA (^O^)/**

**Sudikah untuk REVIEW? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon(maybe=='), Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: M **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mayu Shinjo (pinjem alurnya)**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**Special thanks:**

**momijy-kun,**** suka snsd, SS, Rqm3490, Sasuhina, Sasuhina-caem, Merry chan, Yukio Hisa, Ika chan, a, Sh-lovers, Yulia-hina hime, SuHi-18, Deshe Lusi, Ulva-chan, Moku-chan, Reverie Metherlence, Hanazono suzumiya, RK-Hime, no name, KyoDe sh69 ara100, Lollytha-chan, Lavender hime chan, Alicedien, Jung HoJoongie.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

**Read and Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak beraturan, ketika nafas hangat Sasuke menggelitik kulit lehernya. Perlahan terpaan nafas itu tergantikan dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut dari bibir Sasuke.

"Sasu-"

"Kau hanya milikku, Hinata," ucap Sasuke disela kegiatannya. "Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku."

Hinata sedikit menggeliat ketika Sasuke menjilat, kemudian menghisap kulit lehernya yang jenjang. Lama-kelamaan hisapan itu berubah dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari gigi Sasuke.

"Sasuh…" desah Hinata tanpa sengaja. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya menengadah sehingga memberikan akses lebih pada Sasuke untuk menikmati lehernya, membuat sejumlah kissmark di sana.

"Suaramu," ujar Sasuke seraya mulai membelai lembut paha Hinata dan menyelesup masuk ke dalam rok hitam milik gadis itu.

"Nghh…"

"Kulitmu," tangan Sasuke mulai berani membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri menutup matanya menahan sensasi yang baru dirasakan olehnya. Susah payah ia menahan desahannya yang bisa saja meluncur tanpa ia kehendaki.

Sasuke mulai berpindah tempat ke dada Hinata yang sedikit terekspos karena empat kancing teratasnya yang sudah terbuka. Awalnya Sasuke menjilat dada Hinata, namun lama-lama ia perlakukan dada itu seperti pada leher Hinata. Sasuke mulai mengecup dan menghisap dada itu.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

"J-jangan Sasuke!" Hinata sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Namun itu sama sekali tak berarti bagi Sasuke, ia tetap menghimpit tubuh Hinata dan mengurungnya.

"Bahkan tubuhmu, semuanya hanya milikku, Hinata." Sasuke kembali meluncurkan aksinya. Tangannya mulai berani menyusup ke dalam kemeja Hinata dan meremas lembut dada kiri gadis itu.

"Sasu-hmmp!" penolakkan yang hendak diluncurkan Hinata terbungkam oleh bibir tipis Sasuke. Lavender Hinata melebar, dengan tenaga yang ia punya, Hinata berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke agar melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun lagi-lagi itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Sasuke yang masih melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman lembut itu perlahan mengganas ketika Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata, pertanda ia ingin gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk menikmati setiap inci yang ada di dalamnya.

Hinata yang kaget reflex membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Menjilat langit-langit mulut Hinata, mengabsen rentetan gigi putih Hinata, dan menekan-nekan lidah hangat milik gadis indigo itu.

"Nggh…" Hinata mengerang tertahan karena ciuman itu. Selain itu juga, Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang meremas dada kanannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuat Hinata frustasi dengan semua sensasi ini. Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendengar erangan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadisnya ini.

Namun Hinata tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang masih setia meremas dadanya, dan memaksa untuk menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke setengah kesal.

"M-maaf, a-aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Nafasnya masih memburu, tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja bagian depan miliknya yang terbuka.

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar mendengarnya. Pasalnya belum pernah ada gadis yang menolak saat disentuh olehnya.

"Kau…sangat manis," wajah Hinata memerah ketika ia merasakan belaian lembut pada pipi kirinya. Hinata kembali melebarkan matanya ketika Sasuke memajukan wajahnya.

Teeeetttt….

Hanya tinggal satu senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu, ketika bel masuk pertanda semua siswa harus kembali ke kelas berbunyi.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya karena kesal. Bisa-bisanya bel sialan itu berbunyi di tengah kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang justru menghela nafas lega. Baginya bel itu adalah dewa penolong untuknya.

"Kembalilah ke kelas," ucap Sasuke mendengus kesal. Hinata segera merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Sasuke.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Sasuke." Pamit Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan.

DEG

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, seseorang yang melihat senyum Sasuke pada Hinata, memberi tatapan tak suka dengan hati yang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan pandangan bingung namun rona merah masih kentara di wajahnya yang putih. Ia menyesal tidak meminta Sasuke untuk megantarkannya ke kelas. Ia hanya sedikit mengingat jalan menuju kelasnya, baginya semua koridor terasa sama.

"Hinata, kau kah itu?" Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri di belakangnya, muncul dari belokan koridor.

"E-eh? I-iya," jawab Hinata dengan wajah bersemu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi,"

"A-aku, aku lupa arah menuju kelas," ucap Hinata tertunduk. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Ah, aku habis dari toilet. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas bersama." Ajak Naruto dengan disertai senyuman lebarnya. Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Hinata sangat bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada yang peduli padanya.

Hinata menghela nafas lega ketika sampai ke kelas dan belum ada guru yang datang. Segera ia melangkah menuju kursinya dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita berambut ungu yang bernama Anko masuk ke kelas sesuai dengan jadwal pelajarannya, Matematika.

Semua siswa memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan guru cantik itu dengan serius termasuk Hinata. Ia menulis setiap penjelasan maupun tulisan dari Anko sensei.

Ketika Hinata sedikit menoleh ke arah bangku di sebelahnya, Hinata mendapati Naruto yang sesekali menguap kecil. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Namun segera ia fokuskan kembali pandangannya ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhambur keluar kelas. Hinata masih membereskan alat-alat tulisnya sampai tak sadar Naruto dan Sai yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hinata, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, sebentar lagi," jawab Hinata tersenyum juga.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan ya, Hinata." Pamit Sai seraya tersenyum dan anggukan dari Naruto.

"Um!" Hinata mengangguk. Lalu Naruto dan Sai pun melangkah keluar kelas, pulang. Hinata kembali membereskan peralatannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Eh? Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya. Benar dugaannya, Sasuke tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang tersilang di dadanya. Hinata kembali menegang ketika Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan –lagi.

"U-um i-itu, dia hanya…" oh bahkan Hinata bingung harus menjelaskan apa. Tatapan Sasuke membuatnya tak punya banyak pilihan bahkan sekedar berpikir mencari jawaban.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya," tatapan Sasuke menajam. Ia posisikan onyxnya yang sekelam malam itu sejajar dengan lavender lembut milik Hinata. Membuat Hinata meneguk ludah paksa.

"A-aku ha-"

Hinata tersentak ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke membungkam bibirnya. Satu tangan Sasuke menarik tengkuk Hinata agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu mengganas, pasalnya Sasuke kembali memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia lumat dengan rakus bibir ranum Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu, Sasuke?"

Sontak Hinata melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sungguh Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Nampak empat sudut siku-siku di kepalanya. Sasuke tahu betul siapa pemilik suara dingin ini.

Ketika Sasuke menoleh, benar saja. Gaara dengan santainya menyender di sisi pintu sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya dengan blazer yang diselempangkan di bahu. Selain itu, di belakang Gaara, Sasori tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tanpa aba-aba ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya keluar kelas. Gaara dan Sasori saling melempar pandangan dan mengangkat bahu, akhirnya mereka mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa Sasuke serius dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Gaara sambil meneguk bir yang ia pesan.

"Maksudmu Hinata?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" sahut Gaara setengah kesal.

"Entahlah," Sasori mengangkat bahunya. Kembali ia menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya. "Mungkin saja, gadis itu akan bernasib sama seperti wanita Sasuke yang lain. Dipakai lalu dibuang." Ujar Sasori kemudian. Ia hembuskan asap rokok ke udara.

Gaara tersenyum miring, "Heh, kau benar."

Sasori lalu berjalan menuju lantai dansa ketika wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim mengajaknya dengan rayuan erotis. Sedangkan Gaara hanya duduk santai sambil menikmati birnya lagi. Memandang kerumunan orang yang sedang menari sepuas hati di club malam yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Sasori.

Tak berapa lama wanita-wanita cantik dengan pakaian seksi lainnya pun menghampiri Gaara di kursinya. Mengusap-ngusap dada bidang Gaara seraya menggodanya. Sesekali wanita-wanita itu tanpa ijin mengecup bagian tubuh Gaara yang mampu dijangkaunya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tak menolak, ditambah lagi akibat dari pengaruh alkohol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?"

"Eh? Ayah, aku belum mengantuk." Jawab Sakura tersenyum mendapati ayahnya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tumben sekali, hm?" ucap sang ayah seraya mengelus puncak kepala anak gadisnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ayah," ucap Sakura memastikan. Kaduanya kini menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin di balkon kamar Sakura.

"Kak Karin sudah tidur?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidur setelah makan malam," jawab ayahnya, Asuma. Sakura hanya bergumam dan tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau juga tidur, malam semakin larut," Sakura mengangguk. Ia segera berjalan menuju kasur empuknya. Dan Asuma melangkah menuju keluar kamar.

"Selamat malam…" ucap Asuma sebelum keluar. Tak lupa ia menekan saklar lampu kamar Sakura, mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan-ketukan kecil dari pensil Hinata terdengar jelas. Ia sedang sangat serius mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Anko hari ini. Jujur saja, ia agak lemah dalam pelajaran hitung-hitungan seperti Matematika. Sudah beberapa jam ia mengerjakan tugasnya itu namun masih ada saja yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sejenak Hinata teringat akan keadaan ibu dan juga adiknya di Konoha.

'Sedang apa ya mereka?' Batin Hinata.

Wajahnya berubah murung karena kerinduannya pada ibu dan adiknya tercinta. Namun, ia berusaha mempercayai ucapan Sasuke yang akan menjamin kehidupan mereka. Setidaknya ia sedikit tenang karenanya.

Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada buku yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa pertanyaan ini sulit sekali?" keluh Hinata. Ia sudah merasa kesal karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari soal ke empat. Tiba-tiba sebuah solusi terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha memastikan tindakan yang akan diambilnya ini tidak salah. Ah, apa salahnya mencoba.

Dengan langkah ragu, ia menuju kamar Sasuke. Meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tapi entah kenapa Hinata yakin kalau Sasuke belum tidur.

Saat berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Hinata menelan ludahnya. Dengan erat ia cengkram buku PR-nya. Sesekali ia berusaha mengetuk pintu itu, namun tak jadi. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas yang panjang, ia ketuk pintu itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," terdengar suara maskulin dari dalam kamar. Hinata semakin tegang tapi juga lega, karena Sasuke ternyata belum tidur.

Perlahan Hinata meraih kenop pintu itu, memutarnya hingga pintu itu terbuka. Hinata sedikit mengintip masuk ke dalam kamar. Di lihatnya Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya di meja belajar.

"A-apa kau…sibuk?"

Sasuke terdiam dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan belajarnya setelah mendengar suara yang bertanya padanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

Sasuke segera membalikkan posisi duduknya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke masih dengan seringaiannya. Hinata masih berdiri di tempat, sekilas ia berpikir untuk membatalkan niatnya meminta tolong pada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya sudah tanggung untuk membatalkannya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sebuah senyuman jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sontak wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya. Apa-apaan itu?

"B-bukan begitu!" jawab Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi karena gugup dan malu. Wajahnya yang masih memerah membuat seringaian Sasuke tambah melebar.

"Jadi?"

"A-aku hanya mau minta tolong padamu untuk mengajariku," Hinata bergidik ngeri mendapati seringai penuh arti di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana?"

Hinata salah tingkah, dengan sedikit ragu ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke duduk. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke malah berdiri dan berpindah tempat menuju ranjangnya. Sejenak Hinata menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hanya mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Bukankah kau minta ku ajari?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata bingung. Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Jujur saja ia semakin bertambah gugup, entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk. Belajar di ranjang menurutnya bukan ide bagus, posisinya kurang nyaman bagi Hinata.

"Kemari," perintah Sasuke. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Sudahlah, Hinata berusaha berpikir positif, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Lalu duduk di tempat yang Sasuke suruh.

"Kita mulai,"

"Nomor empat ini aku tidak me-"

Hinata langsung berhenti melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang soal yang tak ia mengerti ketika tangan kekar Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Buku yang sedari tadi ia genggam jatuh seketika. Lagi-lagi tangan Sasuke mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam kaus hijau Hinata. Meraba perut Hinata yang datar dan mulus. Membuat Hinata menggelinjang geli.

"Pelajaran pertama," Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Hinata. "Ini, telinga…" bisik Sasuke seraya menggigit kecil cuping Hinata.

"Sahsuke, t-tunggu," Hinata berusaha menghindar. Ah benar saja firasatnya. Bukan ini yang dimaksudkan 'belajar' oleh Hinata. Pelajaran yang Hinata maksud sepertinya jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tak menghentikan aksinya. "Ini, leher…" kini bibir basah itu mulai mengecup lembut leher Hinata. Sasuke sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat leher putih Hinata yang menggoda.

"Ngghhh…Sasuh," Hinata meremas erat kain seprai putih ketika dirasanya mulut hangat Sasuke menghisap kulit lehernya lalu menggigitnya pelan. Hinata yakin pasti sudah cukup banyak kissmark di sana.

Dengan seringainya, Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Desahan Hinata seolah sebagai bukti ijin bagi Sasuke untuk terus melakukan yang lebih.

Dibalikkannya tubuh Hinata agar menghadap padanya. Sasuke dapat melihat jelas wajah Hinata yang merah padam. Keringat halus mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ia raih dagu Hinata.

"Ini, bibir…"

Langsung saja Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke merasa ketagihan dengan bibir yang sedang diciumnya ini. Hinata mengerang tertahan ketika ciuman Sasuke semakin mengganas dan liar.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata ke tengah ranjang masih dengan bibir yang saling berpagutan.

Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke yang tengah menindihnya. Rasanya sesak, apa lagi ciuman mereka cukup menguras oksigen yang ada di paru-parunya.

"Sasu-"

"Hm," Sasuke hanya bergumam tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Hinata tambah panik saat Sasuke menarik kausnya ke atas hingga menampilkan bra putih yang dipakai Hinata. Persediaan oksigennya semakin menipis, dengan terpaksa..

"Aww!" pekik Sasuke pelan saat merasakan sedikit perih pada bibir bagian bawahnya. Ya, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nafas Hinata masih sangat memburu. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar tegang melihat Sasuke yang tertunduk misterius.

Tapi Hinata tak sadar bahwa Sasuke juga tengah menyeringai.

"Karena kau telah berani menggigit bibirku," jeda sejenak. Membuat jantung Hinata rasanya akan meledak karena saking tegangnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke. "Kau harus ku'hukum'!"

"Kyaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>t.b.c<strong>

**A/N**

haduh gomen gomen gomen lime nya gaje xD entahlah itu disebut apa wkwkwk! Abisnya inspirasi nulisnya pas malem -_-a jadi ini selesainya jam 1 malem #ih apa sih curcol banget deh! Jujur aja sweatdrop sayah baca chap ini xD ga jelas juntrungannya…bagaimana bagaimana bagaimana? Han gak pede dah jadinya sama chap ini takut gimanaaaaa gitu karena benar2 merasa chap ini ancur gitu makin ah gitu deh (o.o")("o.o)

oke cuap-cuap ^^d

**momijy-kun**: dor dor-an kan permainan kita! Wkwkwk ini udah apdet, baca terus! Wajib!hohoho

**suka snsd**: iya Alhamdulillah yah sesuatu ^^ *plakk* UAPAAAAHH? K-kurang panjang padahal kemarin itu smpe 15 pages xD haduh chap kali ini jgn2 dikit bgt? Hehe arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**SS**: musuh akan selalu ada xD wkwkwk tapi ya bgtulah taka emg udah pada dibunuh ^^', um sebenernya Han belum mikirin saku akan gimana ^^a #kabur, Han juga nungguin lemonnya xD kekekek *plakk* arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Rqm3490**: wkwkwk gomen di chap ini juga belom diperkosa x3 entah itu dichap berapa hehe maap mengecewakan ^^ arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Sasuhina**: ini sudah apdet ^o^ lalalalala, arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Sasuhina-caem**: eh eh eh nakal! xD wkwkwkwk Han juga agak ga tega bikin saku bgtu -_-a masih bingung *digetok* inilah salah satu penyebab apdetan terhambat #alasan gaje! Jadi kalau ga ada naru ga semangat baca? QAQ *pundung* #bletak! arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Merry chan**: ini sudah apdet x3 gpp Han suka dipaksa-paksa (?) #bletak! Arigatou sudah baca+review :3 sampe 2x lagi xD

**Yukio Hisa**: hehe iya, tpi skrg jauh lebih dikit ^^'a, sasu ga nidurin sembarang cwe, seleranya yang 'wah' *_* #apa dah! Gaara n saso akan seperti itu perlahan xD mamanya hina belum dicritakan lagi tenang saja mereka baik-baik saja, arigatou sudah baca+reviw :3

**Ika chan**: sasu emang keren *peluk sasu* #bletak! xD, tenang saja hina tidak akan kalah dari mereka #semangat Lee! Arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**A**: benar sekaliiiiii x3 arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Sh-lovers**: hehe iya sama2 ^^ Han jadi ga enak ah dipuji gitu #ih ga nyambung! Abis cerita ini juga kan karena bantuan mayu sensei :3 kemarin k-k-kurang panjang?O.O #tepar, wkwkwk gomen yah chap ini malah lebih pendek *dicolok* arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Yulia-hina hime**: haduh sempet2nya ngingetin belajar uts ==a, arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**SuHi-18**: Han juga suka sasu possesif gitu *tos* xD wkwkwk….yah mungkin ada sedikit sakit menyakiti(?) x3 arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Deshe Lusi**: pasti itu haou airen x3 *sotoy* arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Ulva-chan**: meski tua juga tetep gantyeeeng x3 *plakk* hhehe ya bgtulah umurnya, ini sudah apdet, arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Moku-chan**: sama2 moku x3 syukurlah kalau bisa menerima chara yg Han hadirkan…ikut teriak ah kyaaaaa emang Han juga membayangkannya bgtu xD, ini sudh apdet arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Reverie Metherlence**: salam kenal ^^/ syukurlah skrg kalau mau mereview…ini sudah apdet x3 arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Hanazono suzumiya**: syukurlah klau bgtu, Han sempet galau(?) takut hanazono-san marah =..= iya kaka udah mati TT^TT heheh sengaja biar ga sekelas dg bgtu akan lebih eum gitu deh #bletak! arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**RK-Hime**: wkwkwk namanya juga Han mah gaje x3 sotoy2an, ini apdet hehe arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**No name**: *celingak celinguk* tak bernama ini (o.o")a hehehe ketemu lagi yang suka sama manga mayu sensei xD ini sudah apdet, untuk ending itu masih jauh belum terpikirkan tapi akan beda dengan yg dimanganya ^^ klo sama ga seru, arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**KyoDe sh69 ara100**: ini apdetttt xD, benarkah? QAQ terharu sayah *metik harpa* x3 arigatou sudah baca+review lagi :3

**Lollytha-chan**: sudah apdet ^^d arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Lavender hime chan**: hehehe *nyengir* bwaaaahh Han blum bisa jawab semuanya xD wkwkwk tenang, Han pertimbangkan ^^d saso akhirnya sama Han(?) O.O #bletak! arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Alicedien**: iya begtulah ^^a hehehe untuk saku-hina naru-sasu itu masih yahasiya wkwkwkwk xD #padahal mah masih bingung! Penasaran? Baca terus yah #bletak! Arigatou sudah baca+review :3

**Jung HoJoongie**: *natap horror* O.O hehehe tak apa xD um untuk pihak ke3 haduh Han masih bingung sebenarnya mau konflik macam apa *dimutilasi* (_ _)v wkwkwk asal jangan bebantalan(?) ya sasu emg suka sama hina Cuma belum ngerti sama perasaannya,^^ arigatou sudah baca+review :3

Oke, dari kesimpulan yang Han dapet #sok banget dah bahasanya -_-, bnyak yg Tanya soal saku jadi rival hime, itu akan terjawab di chap2 selanjutnya *ditimpuk readers* xD

Taka memang sudah mati dibantai..sebisa mungkin Han mengikuti saran dan kemauan reader selama itu masih dalam alur cerita xD

Sungguh Han sangat berterima kasih karena menerima fic ini ^^'a yang sudah ngefav bahkan jadiin Han sbg author fav QAQ *sujud sujud* arigatou sebesar-besarnya *guling-guling*

Oke kritik dan saran Han terima ^^ asal jangan flame yang GAJE =3=a alias tak berbukti

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBACA ^O^

**Sudikah, untuk REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon(maybe=='), Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran dll.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: M **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mayu Shinjo (pinjem alurnya)**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**Special thanks:****  
><strong>**Mamoka, RK-Hime, momijy-kun, Moku-chan, SS, IndigOnyx, Kertas Biru, sasuhina-caem, KyoDe sh69 ara100, Yukio Hisa, blue night-chan, lavender hime-chan, Yulia-hina hime, Mrs.X, hyuuchiha prinka, sola aoi, Minma, akira, Reii si , Devilovi, Sky pea-chan, alicedien, rukawa-chan, a, Lollytha-chan, anon, Dewi Lavender, hanazono suzumiya, **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

**Read and Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya mengerang ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya lalu kemudian memagut dengan ganas bibir mungilnya yang ranum itu. Dengan mata yang tepejam erat, Hinata mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang hampir hilang kendali atas perilaku Sasuke padanya.

"Enghh.." erang Hinata lagi ketika Sasuke mulai meremas perlahan dada kirinya yang hanya terbalut bra putih. Sedang tangan kiri Sasuke mulai menelusuri punggung Hinata mencari pengait bra putih yang menghalangi dada gadis di bawahnya ini.

Tak sulit bagi tangan lihai Sasuke untuk menemukan pengait bra dan melepaskannya. Mata Hinata melebar, mengetahui bra-nya kini sudah lepas dari tubuh atasnya entah sejak kapan.

"Mmmh..Sasu..leph..askanh," ucap Hinata dengan susah payah di tengah ciumannya. Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang semakin menghimpit tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tak mempedulikan dan terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Sebagai manusia normal yang butuh bernafas, menghirup oksigen, mau tak mau Sasuke harus menyudahi ciuman panasnya yang memang benar-benar menyita banyak pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Nafas keduanya memburu.

Tak lama bagi Sasuke untuk mencukupi dirinya dengan oksigen. Bibirnya yang tipis turun dengan perlahan menuju leher jenjang Hinata yang putih.

"Uhh.." desah Hinata ketika merasakan hisapan dan gigitan kecil dari mulut hangat Sasuke. Pikirannya menolak semua yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini padanya. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan kehendaknya?

Selama bibir Sasuke memberikan banyak kissmark di leher Hinata, tangan kirinya mulai meraba perut Hinata dan sesekali meremasnya pelan, membuat tubuh Hinata tidak bisa diam. Lama-lama tangan Sasuke mulai turun semakin ke bawah mencoba menyelusup ke dalam celana piyama Hinata.

Dengan cengkraman sekuat yang ia bisa, Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang akan meraba daerah tersensitifnya itu.

"H-hentikanh..Sahsuke…" pinta Hinata lirih. Tanpa terasa cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata lavendernya. Ya, Hinata belum siap, bahkan mungkin takut. Air matanya itu mengalir perlahan menuju lehernya. Sasuke yang merasakan cairan asin, akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menatap wajah Hinata yang mulai terisak.

Onyxnya membulat melihat aliran air mata di kedua pipi Hinata. Seperti ada sebuah batu besar tak kasat mata, dadanya terasa sesak menyaksikan pemandangan di bawahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

Sasuke tertunduk, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ada rasa bersalah, sekaligus rasa lega yang Hinata rasakan. Sasuke menarik selimut dan akhirnya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Ditariknya tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf," Sasuke berbisik. Kontan saja wajah Hinata memerah, selain karena sekarang ia sedang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, juga karena satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya hangat. Seakan Sasuke sangat menjaga dirinya. Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang masih belum merapikan pakaiannya berkat ulah Sasuke.

Terus menerus Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak tiga senti dari wajahnya. Tentu saja Hinata berani karena Sasuke terlihat sudah tertidur. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kalau terus memandangiku seperti itu, aku bisa saja menyerangmu lagi," ucap Sasuke masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Hinata sedikit tersentak. Ia pikir Sasuke sudah tidur pulas, ternyata Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya terus dipandangi oleh Hinata.

Dengan cepat-cepat Hinata memaksa menutup kedua mata lavendernya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyadari kegugupan Hinata.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yang masih malu-malu. Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah terpaan nafas hangat di wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih memeluknya dengan erat.

Hinata mencoba melonggarkan lilitan tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya dengan sangat hati-hati agar Sasuke tidak bangun. Setelah itu Hinata beranjak menuruni ranjang Sasuke. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Biar saja Sasuke dibangunkan oleh para maid nanti. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke untuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Ia ambil bukunya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat ranjang king size Sasuke.

Setelah setengah jam berkutat di dalam kamar, mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum berangkat sekolah, termasuk mengerjakan PR Matematika secara mendadak, akhirnya Hinata keluar menuju meja makan untuk sarapan.

Ketika sampai di meja makan, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat pelan. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya dikala ia dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Ia duduk di seberang kursi Sasuke. Hinata masih tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, takut kalau Sasuke menyadari kegugupannya dan juga wajahnya yang ia yakini semakin memerah.

Sasuke tentu saja menyadarinya, ia hanya tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi yang Hinata perlihatkan. Sungguh manis.

Sarapan mereka habiskan dalam keadaan yang canggung hingga suasana menjadi hening.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Hinata langsung memisahkan diri dari Sasuke dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya.

Setelah masuk ke kelas, Hinata langsung duduk di kursinya. Ia sedikit merasa lega, meski belum mendapatkan teman wanita, tapi setidaknya pandangan mereka tak setajam ketika pertama kali Hinata masuk kelas.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto dan Sai masuk ke kelas. Ya, Sai dan Naruto memang teman akrab. Itu mudah ditebak, karena mereka nyaris selalu bersama.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata," sapa Naruto lebih dulu.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto, Sai," jawab Hinata sekaligus menyapa Sai yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"_Ohayou_," sahut Sai tersenyum. Yah, memang hanya Naruto dan Sai lah yang mulai dekat dengan Hinata. Siswa ataupun siswi lainnya mungkin belum berani untuk mengakrabkan diri, apalagi Hinata.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Kurenai _sensei_ tiba di kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita ulangan." Katanya. Suasana kelas seketika menjadi gaduh oleh suara-suara protes dari para murid minus Hinata dan Sai.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menolak! Yang tidak bersedia, silahkan keluar saja dari kelasku," ujar Kurenai setengah kesal. Tiba-tiba suasana hening.

Kurenai menghela nafas berat. Setelah itu ia memulai ulangan Biologinya. Semua murid nampak gelisah dengan ulangan dadakan ini. Tentu saja itu berlaku bagi siswa atau siswi yang memang jarang menyimak penjelasan dari _sensei_nya. Bagi Hinata, semua soal terasa cukup mudah.

Satu jam sudah mereka berkutat dengan soal-soal itu. Sudah waktunya jawaban mereka dikumpulkan.

"Baiklah, silahkan bawa buku kalian ke depan," perintah Kurenai. Kebetulan Hinata juga sudah menyelesaikan semua soal. Baru saja ia meletakkan alat tulis yang dipakainya, tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segi tiga terbalik yang duduk di sebelah Hinata merebut dengan kasar buku dengan jilid berwarna ungu milik Hinata, hendak menyontek.

Hinata refleks menarik bukunya itu.

Sreett..

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Bukunya sobek, dan parahnya sobekan itu tepat di kertas yang tertulis jawaban Hinata. Pemuda bertato segitiga itu langsung melepaskan buku Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata masih _shock_ atas kejadian yang menimpanya ini. Semua murid telah mengumpulkan bukunya ke depan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengumpulkan bukumu, nona?" Tanya Kurenai tepat di depan meja Hinata.

Hinata menegang, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Alasan apa yang harus ia buat?

"A-ano..bukuku tak s-sengaja sobek," jawabnya tanpa memandang wajah _sensei_nya itu. Hinata sedikit menoleh ke arah siswa yang ia ketahui bernama Kiba. Pemuda itu nampak seperti memohon agar tidak memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tadi terburu-buru, makanya tak s-sengaja buku ini s-sobek." jelasnya berbohong. Kurenai menyerngit. Namun akhirnya ia menarik nafas.

"Baiklah, karena kau murid baru, kau kali ini aku maafkan. Salin jawabanmu segera dan simpan di mejaku hari ini juga. Ruanganku ada di dekat perpustakaan. Dari koridor ini kau belok saja ke kiri." Perintah Kurenai. Tentu saja semua guru mengetahui setiap ada murid baru.

"B-baik," Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

Kali ini Jiraiya _sensei_ kembali tidak masuk ke kelas Sasuke. Merasa jenuh, Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor. Mencoba mencari tempat sunyi yang selalu menjadi tempat kesukaannya. Ketika matanya membaca papan bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan', Sasuke memutuskan saja untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan benar dugaannya, perpustakaan sepi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari-cari buku yang dirasa menarik untuk dibaca yang terselip di rak buku.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis dengan mata emeraldnya tengah menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Dan kini posisinya berhadap-dapan dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai gadis itu?" bukan menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Uh, Sakura merasa dadanya sesak, nyeri. Sejenak Sakura tersenyum miris, bayangan kemarin di mana ia menyaksikan pemuda yang dicintainya ini tengah berciuman mesra dengan gadis yang Sakura tidak tahu siapa.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku, Sasuke?" tanyanya lirih. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menatap onyx Sasuke yang baginya selalu kelam. Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan liquid bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sejak awal memang tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kita," kata Sasuke.

Emerald Sakura membulat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Sasuke. Jadi, kebersamaan mereka selama ini Sasuke anggap apa?

Sakura tertunduk, tak kuasa lagi ia menahan air matanya. Setetes demi setetes air mata itu jatuh dari emeraldnya. Ia memang terlanjur mencintai Sasuke. Tak peduli jika Sasuke tak menyukainya dan menganggap kebersamaan mereka hanya sekedar kerja sama Akatsuki dengan ayahnya yang juga adalah seorang mafia.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menyerngit. Sakura masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Padahal aku lebih baik darinya," jeda sejenak, "Lebih cantik darinya,"

"Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih dia dari pada aku Sasuke!" teriak Sakura frustasi dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir, justru semakin deras. Untung saja perpustakaan ini sedang tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua.

"Bukan kecantikan yang menjadi nilai dari seorang wanita," respon Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tak percaya dengan yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia merasa rendah, hanya karena ingin mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, ia sampai harus menjelek-jelekkan gadis lain. Uh, sungguh cara yang buruk. Pikir Sakura.

Dengan kasar, tiba-tiba Sakura menarik kemeja bagian depan Sasuke dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Sasuke. Pikirannya kacau. Ia pejamkan matanya kuat, menahan air mata yang masih setia mengaliri kedua pipinya. Air mata itu mengalir masuk di sela-sela bibirnya. Menimbulkan rasa asin bagi Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Awalnya Sasuke sempat kaget, namun ia kembali memasang wajah datar tanpa membalas ciuman Sakura. Tak ada perasaan di sana.

.

.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan soal Biologi tadi. Beruntung sekali hari ini sepertinya guru Gai akan terlambat mengajar.

"Mau kubantu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"E-eh, t-tidak perlu Naruto, aku sudah menyelesaikannya," jawab Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sebelum Gai _sensei_ masuk ke kelas, Hinata segera keluar kelas menuju ruang Kurenai _sensei_ untuk menyerahkan tugasnya.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Belok kiri," gumamnya mencoba melafal. Matanya melihat-lihat setiap nama ruangan yang tertera di setiap papan.

Dan Hinata menoleh ketika ia sampai di ruangan bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan'.

"Ah, ini perpustakaan. Berarti ruangan Kurena _sensei_ tidak jauh dari sini," katanya memastikan.

Namun seketika Hinata terbelalak. Ia tertegun. Tubuhnya bagai membeku seketika ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

Bruk..

Tangannya melemas hingga buku tugas Biologinya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menangis masih dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. Rasanya sulit sekali walau hanya untuk berkedip.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tertohok. Yang dilihat didepannya adalah Sasuke yang tengah berciuman dengan gadis yang Hinata ingat bernama Sakura. Posisi mereka berdua bisa dilihat dari luar pintu perpustakaan. Kenapa rasanya mereka begitu…serasi? Pikir Hinata. Sasuke yang tampan, pintar dan juga kaya. Sukses diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Sakura, gadis cantik. Modis, anggun, dan pasti juga kaya –sepertinya. Sekali lihat pun rasanya Hinata sudah mampu menebaknya.

Tanpa ingat pada tugasnya, Hinata berbalik arah dan berlari dengan menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar.

.

.

Sasuke menarik kedua bahu Sakura menjauh. Menyudahi ciuman sepihak dari Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura terisak. Ia masih berusaha untuk memeluk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghindarinya.

"Dengar Sakura, jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, hah?" ucap Sakura lagi. Terdengar nada keputus asaan di balik ucapan itu.

"Karena aku….seorang mafia," senyum sinis terlukis di wajah Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, dengan mata yang membulat, perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat ujung blazernya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa kakinya menendang sesuatu.

Sebuah buku.

Sedikit menyerngit, Sasuke meraih buku dengan jilid berwarna ungu itu. Onyxnya membulat melihat nama yang tertera di buku itu.

Ah, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau Hinata tadi di sini dan…

.

.

Hinata terus berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa memperhatikan arah. Kenapa rasanya koridor ini panjang sekali? Pikir Hinata yang ingin segera sampai di kelas.

Dukk

"Ah," pekik Hinata pelan. Detik berikutnya ia segera membungkuk, "_G-gomen_, a-aku tidak sengaja," ucap Hinata tanpa mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" sontak Hinata menegang. Perlahan ditelusurinya tubuh seseorang di depannya ini dari bawah terus ke atas.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kegugupan mulai menyerangnya.

"G-Gaara?" gumam Hinata yang masih bisa didengar oleh si pemuda berambut merah itu. Ah, sepertinya Gaara sedang bolos lagi. Sekalipun Gaara mendapat hukuman dari pihak sekolah, pasti Sasori akan membantunya.

"Hn,"

Hinata masih terdiam. Bingung harus bagaimana, bicara apa, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau…" Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat mata Hinata yang sedikit sembab dan hidung yang memerah, "….menangis?" lanjutnya.

"E-eh? T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata tertawa hambar, dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa Hinata mengusap dan menyeka air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, tak percaya pada perkataan Hinata. Baginya jelas sekali gadis ini sedang berbohong padanya.

"A-aku harus kembali ke k-kelas," ucap Hinata seraya berjalan cepat melewati Gaara yang masih berdiri.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya. Hinata menoleh ke lengannya dan kembali menyelusuri tangan yang menggenggam lengannya.

Hinata menelan ludah, Gaara menahan tangannya.

"M-maaf, G-Gaara, t-tolong l-lepaskan," pinta Hinata sehalus mungkin.

"Akan aku lepaskan kalau kau memberitahuku kenapa kau menangis," sahut Gaara dingin. Entah mengapa ada rasa penasaran menggelitik di hatinya.

"A-aku tidak menangis, a-aku hanya-"

"Jangan bohong," ucap Gaara tajam begitupun dengan tatapan matanya pada Hinata.

Glek..

Hinata kembali menelan ludahnya paksa. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya sampai menangis. Meski dibilang kekasih Sasuke, tapi Hinata dirinya bukan siapa-siapa untuk Sasuke. Bahkan sebenarnya Hinata sendiri bingung, kenapa ia sakit hati ketika melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain. Mungkinkah kalau dia mulai…..jatuh cinta?

Ah, rasanya begitu tinggi sekali harapan Hinata. Ia menunduk, merasa tak berhak atas rasa cemburu yang menyerang dadanya. Ya, Hinata memang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa sekarang ini dia cemburu.

"H-haruskah a-aku mengatakannya?" ucap Hinata lirih. Suaranya bergetar.

Gaara semakin menyerngit heran. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis ini? Pikir Gaara. Gaara tak merespon, tapi Hinata mengerti bahwa Gaara ingin agar Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"A-aku sadar, aku t-tidak berhak atas Sasuke," ucap Hinata kemudian. Gaara masih mendengarkan dengan baik.

"A-aku bahkan tak seharusnya berada di dekat Sasuke," lanjutnya. Hinata mulai terisak. Gaara mulai mengerti.

"Kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan Gaara yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut pernyataan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Heh, sudah ku duga," senyum sinis Gaara tunjukkan. Ia lepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Hinata.

"Kembalilah ke kelas," perintah Gaara kemudian.

Lihat, sekarang siapa yang memandang geram ke arah Gaara dan Hinata yang bertemu tanpa sengaja.

.

.

Hinata kembali ke kelas dengan wajah lesu. Beruntung Gai _sensei_ belum datang juga ke kelasnya untuk mengajar.

Segera ia duduk ke kursinya sebelum keadaannya diketahui oleh siswa lain.

"Maaf," Hinata sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ternyata pemuda bertato segi tiga itu.

"Eh?" respon Hinata.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi harus menyalin jawabanmu. Aku tadi bingung karena belum menjawab semua soal," Kiba tertunduk merasa dirinya bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata tersenyum. Sudahlah, rasanya tak pelu membahas persoalan yang membuatnya mendapatkan pemandangan tak mengenakkan hari ini. Kiba seketika menatap wajah Hinata girang.

"Terima kasih ya," Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Kiba kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hinata menghela nafas dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sekarang siapa lagi yang bicara? Pikir Hinata.

"Eh, N-Naruto. A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata.

"Kau yakin? Jika kau sakit, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS," tawar Naruto.

"T-tidak perlu. A-aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," tolak Hinata halus. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto tersenyum. "Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa ceritakan padaku atau Sai," ucap Naruto kemudian sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai. Hinata tersenyum, tulus. Setidaknya masih ada teman yang baik padanya.

"Hey Sai! Kenapa guru Gai belum datang juga ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sai yang nampak asik membuat sketsa wajah di buku tulisnya.

"Tidak tahu." Respon Sai singkat. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak puas dengan jawaban Sai.

"Hah, kalau begitu aku mau ke ruang guru dulu untuk menanyakannya." Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari kelas. Sesekali Naruto melirik kelas yang ada di sepanjang koridor.

Indra pendengarnya sama-samar mendengar suara isakan. Naruto mencari asal suara itu.

"Sekitar sini." Gumamnya. Baru saja Naruto akan masuk ke perpustakaan –asal suara isakan itu terdengar- terlihat Sakura keluar dari sana.

"He? Sakura?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi. Sakura menegang. Langsung ia menyeka air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

"A-ah, Naruto. Ada apa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ia tersenyum hambar menatap Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Naruto pun bukan menjawab justru kembali bertanya pada Sakura. Tatapan Naruto terlihat begitu serius.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Elak Sakura. Tapi ekspresi Naruto tak berubah. Ia malah menyentuh pipi Sakura. Megusap air matanya yang sedikit membekas.

"Kau menangis,"

Emerald Sakura melebar. Naruto masih mengusap pipinya meski dirasa air mata itu sudah sedikit memudar.

Sakura dan Naruto memang sudah kenal sejak masa SMP. Bahkan dengan Sai pun mereka satu sekolah. Tak heran jika Sakura terlihat begitu akrab dengan Naruto, seperti saat ini.

"A-aku ti-"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kuantar kau sampai kelasmu." Langsung saja Naruto menarik tangan kanan Sakura. Ia melupakan niat awalnya untuk ke ruang guru.

.

"Naruto, di mana guru Gai?" Tanya Sai yang melihat Naruto memasuki kelas tanpa kehadiran guru yang memiliki semangat tinggi itu.

"E-eh? I-itu…" Naruto terlihat kikuk untuk menjawab. Ia bingung menjawab apa, dia tadi lupa ke ruang guru karena bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sai menunggu jawaban.

"S-sepertinya guru Gai tidak masuk." Jawab Naruto asal. Ia berbohong. Meski Sai menyadari gelagat Naruto yang tengah berbohong. Sai lebih memilih diam saja dan mengangguk.

.

.

Tanpa terasa bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Hari ini guru Gai benar-bear tak masuk kelas, jadi waktu terasa berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kami pulang duluan ya Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil memakai tas gendongnya. Sai melempar senyum sekilas pada Hinata sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

.

.

"Sai," panggil Naruto pelan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari langit yang begitu cerah hari ini. Mereka berjalan santai berdua setelah keluar dari area sekolah.

"Hn," respon Sai.

"Hinata manis, bukan?" kata Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Sai menoleh dengan raut wajah heran.

"Ya," sahut Sai. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sai kemudian.

"Tidak." Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Dengan begitu kuharap kita tak akan menyukai gadis yang sama.' Batin Sai.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Hinata telihat lesu tak bersemangat. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan di koridor.

Di sana –di ujung koridor- sudah terlihat Sasuke yang menunggunya dengan punggung menyender di dinding. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Dari jauh Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke menatapnya. Entah kenapa pandangan Sasuke terasa menusuk.

Semakin Hinata melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Kenapa rasanya ia sulit bernafas?

Ketika jaraknya dengan Sasuke sudah semakin mendekat, dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"S-sakit," keluh Hinata pelan. Sasuke terus memaksa Hinata menyamai langkahnya yang lebar menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terparkir di depan gerbang.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata sudah memasuki mobil, supir pun langsung melajukan kendaraan berroda empat itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di mansion Sasuke. Segera Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menyeret Hinata bersamanya. Wajah Sasuke tak menunjukkan kelembutan seperti biasanya. Hinata sempat heran, sangat. Apa mungkin ini adalah sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Ah!" sesekali Hinata terpeleset karena Sasuke yang sama sekali tak mengendurkan kecepatan langkahnya.

Hinata menegang. Sasuke menyeret Hinata ke kamarnya. Tidak!

"Sasuke! Lepaskan!" Hinata meronta. Disaat kalut seperti ini bisa saja Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan Hinata.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan rontaan Hinata. Ia masih tetap membawa Hinata.

BRAAKK!

Sasuke menendang pintu itu dengan keras sampai nyaris saja engselnya terlepas dari daun pintu itu.

"Kyaaa," dengan kasar Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke ranjangnya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke Hinata. Membuat Hinata mundur sedikit demi sedikit seiring dengan Sasuke yang terus berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil posisi di atas Hinata. Tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung Sasuke merobek kemeja seragam Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke!" jerit Hinata histeris. Tangannya terus berusaha mengganggu usaha Sasuke yang mencoba membuka seragamnya.

Sasuke tak merespon.

"Sasu-"

"DIAM!"

DEG.

Hinata tersentak. Tanpa sadar, satu tetes air matanya sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sasuke menunduk, namun auranya menyesakkan.

"Sudah kubilang kau milikku," desis Sasuke tajam. Wajahnya masih tetap menunduk. Aura gelap terpancar dari sekitar tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Sasu-"

"Kenapa tadi kau bersama Gaara?" sekarang Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Nada bicara Sasuke pun begitu mengancam. Mau tak mau Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah.

"A-aku hanya tak s-sengaja bertemu." Jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ini membuatnya kembali mengingat adegan ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Heh, bohong!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak mengerti Hinata-"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Sasuke!" teriak Hinata. Namun suaranya tetap terdengar pelan karena tangis yang sedang ditahannya. Hinata tak menatap Sasuke, rasanya tak mampu.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku…" jeda sejenak. Suaranya bergetar. "…melihatmu berciuman dengan Sakura?" kini Hinata menatap onyx kelam Sasuke dengan pasti. Meski berusaha tegar, namun lavendernya tak mampu menyembunyikan keperihan hatinya saat ini.

Onyx Sasuke membulat. Kecemburuannya membuat Sasuke hilang kendali. Bahkan sebelumnya Sasuke berniat menjelaskan keadaan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata jika memang Hinata melihat adegan tak sengaja itu.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika tanpa sengaja Sasuke yang memergoki Gaara tengah menahan tangan Hinata agar tidak pergi kala itu di koridor. Amarahnya memuncak tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata yang juga tak kalah sakit melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Bodoh,"

"Eh?" Hinata menyerngit heran.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat. Membuat Hinata semakin kebingungan.

"L-lepas," ronta Hinata. Ia masih kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak," Hinata diam. Ia sedang tak berselera berdebat dengan Sasuke saat ini.

" Aku tahu kau cemburu, heh?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum jahil saat itu, tentu saja Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Wajah Hinata memerah seketika.

"T-tidak! Lepas, Sasuke!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat.

Rasanya Sasuke sudah cukup puas menggoda Hinata. Ia lepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah di bawahnya.

"Sekarang, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata sehingga memperparah rona merah yang tertera di wajahnya. Meski ada perasaan kesal, tapi di sisi lain Hinata merasa senang. Rasanya kekesalan Hinata memudar mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata singkat. Setelah itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang masih mencerna kejadian ini.

"Besok kita kencan," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Sasuke menyeringai.

Langsung saja Hinata bangun dari ranjang Sasuke dan dengan cepat Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Hinata sedikit kesusahan ketika harus menutupi beberapa bagian seragamnya yang sobek, namun ia tak peduli yang penting keluar dari kamar Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gugup Hinata yang menghindarinya. Entah kenapa emosinya menguap begitu saja.

.

.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau melamun, Sakura?"

"Ayah? Tidak, aku hanya melihat bintang." Jawab Sakura seadanya. Padahal pikirannya tak menentu. Saat makan malam pun Sakura nampak tak fokus pada makanannya.

"Apa kau, baik-baik saja?" Tanya Asuma pelan. Asuma dapat melihat mata Sakura yang sedikit sembab. Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Ayah,"

"Hn?"

"Aku…." Jeda sejenak. "Aku menyukai Sasuke." Terlihat Asuma yang kaget akan pernyataan putrinya tercinta. Sedikit banyak Asuma tahu kepribadian Sasuke. Jangan lupa bahwa ia juga adalah seorang mafia. Tentu Asuma tahu betul kehidupan para mafia termasuk Sasuke.

"Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyukaiku," Sakura tersenyum hambar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Asuma.

Tak tahan melihat putrinya menitikkan air mata, Asuma langsung memeluk Sakura yang nampak lemah sekarang.

"Tenanglah," ucap Asuma menenangkan. Dapat Asuma rasakan kemeja depannya yang basah dicengkram oleh Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, tenangkan pikiranmu." Asuma melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura mengangguk sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Selamat malam, ayah." Setelah itu Sakura pergi ke kamarnya.

Asuma mengehela nafas berat. Kenapa putrinya harus jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Sasuke?

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, Asume menoleh.

"Maaf ayah, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah dengan Sakura."

"Ya, tak apa Karin." Asuma tersenyum menanggapi. Karin mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Asuma. Menikmati angin malam dari halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Ayah, aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke tak membalas perasaan Sakura," Asuma menoleh. Penasaran akan informasi yang disampaikan Karin.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke memiliki seorang gadis. Jangan lupa ayah, aku juga satu sekolah dengan Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering bersama seorang gadis yang aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya," ya memang Karin satu sekolah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, karin adalah kakak kelas mereka.

"Lalu?"

Karin menoleh ke arah Asuma.

"Aku punya ide ayah,"

"Apa?" Karin nampak membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Asuma.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau merusak kerja samaku dengan Akatsuki nantinya." Tolak Asuma setelah mendengar ide yang diajukan Karin.

"Coba dulu ayah, Akatsuki juga tidak akan tiba-tiba menyerang kita." Asuma nampak berpikir keras. Mempertimbangkan rugi dan untung dari ide Karin.

"Ini demi Sakura, ayah." Ucap Karin memelas. Asuma seperti mendapat kesadaran kembali. Lalu ia menatap Karin seolah memastikan bahwa keputusannya menyetujui ide Karin itu tidak salah. Kemudian Karin mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

Hah..hah..hah.. akhirnya chap panjang ini selesai X'D *ngelap ingus* Han ga lama kan apdetnya?O.O #pasang tampang innocent *dibakar* oke gomen atas keterlambatan apdet, rasanya kaya dikejar2 utang ya XD ckckck

Yah seperti biasa setiap chapternya selalu tak beraturan dan semakin tak jelas. Kacau sudah. Pasti makin banyak typo bertebaran. Sesuai permintaan chap ini dibuat panjaaaaaaang! Tenang yah di fic ini ga akan ada bashing2an b^^ semua akan beralasan ^^d

**Mamoka**: ini apdet ^^, hehe kayanya ga lemonan dulu. Ntar itu temennya ketularan lagi, oh iya reviewnya yg di 'My faith Is Shaking' Han balas disini ya, fic itu *ehem* di diskontinyu T^T jadi yah begitulah, arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**RK-Hime**: ini apdet ^^, ga tau tuh Gaara XD *kicked* oke ntar kita liat yah ^^, um Han cwe apa cwo? Ntar juga tau deng XD #kabur, arigatou sudah RnR

**Momijy-kun**: reviewmu kepanjangan =..=, ntar diriku mu tak antagonis ^^. Shizuka na gakkou ttp jalan :3

**Moku-chan**: nanti hinata marah kalau perannya diganti x3 yah sasu ternyata pervert memang ckckck. Han udah bikin lgi kok SH ratem ^^ #senyumtanpadosa arigatou sdh RnR

**SS**: tenang sakura ga antagonis kok ^^ Han juga ga mau bikin perang(?). wkwkwk ya bgitulah sasu *dichidori* arigatou sudah RnR

**IndigOnyx**: sudah apdet^^…tenang2 hina buat sasu dan sebaliknya, ttg saku kita liat nanti x3 hehe yg jlas ga antagonis kok arigatou sudah RnR

**Kertas Biru**:ini sudah apdet dan panjaaaaaang XDD sasu memang slalu nekad wkwkw,,yah semoga pertanyaannya terjawab di ch ini x3 arigatou sudah RnR

arigatou D. suji hehe ^^ sudah RnR #bingungngomongapalagi x3

**sasuhina-caem**: oh begitu, baiklah2 o.o Han belom bisa kasih lemon XDD hehe next chap mungkin, arigatou sudah RnR

**KyoDe sh69 ara100**: apdet ^^ hehe yg ngintip sakura arigatou sudah RnR

**Yukio Hisa**: hubungan Sasu n saku sekedar bgitulah dekat krna kerja sma x3…sai n naru mngkin memang ga bgitu suka krna ya sasunya aja bgitu, aigatou sudh RnR

**blue night-chan**: ga jadi ehem-ehem nya x3 yap senpai benar, yg liat itu saku. Arigatou sdh RnR

**lavender hime-chan**: ini udah panjangkan?*angkat bendera putih* yg liat SH, saku ^^. Tenang2 pndapatmu Han tampung ^^d…gaara memang sulit ditebak #bletak! hehe mf yah ch ini tak berlemon. Arigatou sdh RnR

**Yulia-hina hime**: dasar kau mesum! Wkwkwk

**Mrs.X**: ini apdet ^^ untuk lemonnya mgkin next ch hehe arigatou sdh RnR

**hyuuchiha prinka**: iya silahkan, arigatou ^^

**sola aoi**: hehe gomen klo ini apdetnya lama, lemon hot nya masih harus nunggu nih, soalnya jarang ada lemon hot adanya lemon asem(?) #plak! Oke arigatou sudah RnR

**Minma**: ini apdet ^^ meski sasu pervert ttp kita cinta(?) hehe arigatou sudah RnR

**akira**: kenapa sama sasuke?XDD arigatou sudah RnR

**Reii si **: wkwkwk paman..paman arigatou sudah RnR

**Devilov**i: salam kenal ^^/ yap hina emg udah mulai ska sasu, um peran sai n naru jadi 'obat'(?), untuk lemon masih harus nunggu next chap hehe XDD arigatou sudah RnR

**Sky pea-chan**: ini sudah apdet ^^d arigatou sudh RnR

**alicedien**: hahaha kayanya lemon harus menanti dulu XDD kalau bgitu Han dapet rekor dong krna mnjadikan saku adik Karin ckckck(?) arigatou sudah RnR

**rukawa-chan**: tak apa terlambat review x3..tenang Han ga akan buat sad ending apalgi kaya haou airen QAQ *ingetkematianhakuron* arigatou sudahRnR

**a**: tak akan Han biarkan sasu mati T^Td arigatou sudah RnR

**Lollytha-chan**: arigatou sudah nunggu, smoga puas dg ch ini ^^ arigatou sudh RnR

**anon**: hehe ini udah ada lanjutannya ^^d coba nanti kita tanyakan ke naru XD hehe arigatou sudah nggu n RnR

**Dewi Lavender**: oke oke ini udah apdet hehe ^^ mf lama smoga puas dg ch ini, arigatou sdh RnR

**hanazono suzumiya**: hehe gomen yah ga ada lemon XDD arigatou sdh RnR

yap maaf kalau bnyak yg kecewa ch ini tak berlemon ^^ *digeplak* soalnya kalo lemon skrg, ntar cpet tamat lagi =_= Han mau mnghadirkan romance SH nya dulu x3 kan fic ini gak akan dibuat mirip sama haou airen b^^d

oke kritik dan saran Han terima, **NO FLAME! ^^ **(maaf bila ada ksalahan nama/ketinggalan)

**REVIEW, PLEASE?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran(SANGAT), alur yang dipaksakan dan lain-lain.

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' XD**

**Fiction rated: **M

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mayu Shinjo (terinspirasi dari komiknya )**

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort(?)

**Special thanks:**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer, Dae Uchiha, lavender hime chan, SS, Moku-Chan, daisuke, Aiza-chan Kim, RK-Hime, Cerry kuchiki, blue night-chan, Kertas Biru, Mamoka, sasuhina-caem, Himetarou Ai, uchiha-syaoran, SH Lovers, Hanazono Suzumiya, cia-san, anon, Upe Jun, Aoi Hanazawa, Funko. Unko-chan, Clavio Dastiva 69, 69 for LavOnyx, Kyu Kyunnie gabisa login, Michiru Okazaki. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini cuaca begitu cerah. Sinar matahari pun dengan gagahnya menerangi bumi. Memberikan sensasi hangatnya yang merambat pada setiap makhluk, termasuk Ibu dan anak perempuannya yang tengah duduk santai di belakang halaman rumahnya yang rindang dengan ditemani dua cangkir teh panas di atas meja bundar bercat putih. Di atas meja juga terdapat beberapa camilan untuk menemani dua perempuan itu menikmati teh.

Sesekali si Ibu menyesap tehnya, dan si anak tengah mengunyah sepotong biskuit susu yang ia celupkan ke dalam tehnya. Hanya suara burung yang bernyanyi dengan kicauannya yang nyaring, menemani kedamaian pagi mereka hari ini.

"Bu, apakah nee-san akan segera pulang?" suara polos itu bertanya, menghadirkan suara lain selain kicau burung. Sedang si Ibu segera meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas piring tatakan.

"Nee-sanmu pasti akan segera pulang. Dia pasti akan kembali pada kita," jawab sang Ibu pada putri kecilnya dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Lalu pandangannya mengarah kembali pada hamparan luas halaman belakang rumahnya yang megah. Rumah yang baru saja ia tempati beberapa bulan lalu, bersamaan dengan kepergian putri sulungnya tercinta, menjadikannya seorang yang kaya harta secara mendadak namun miskin kasih sayang—yang harusnya bisa ia nikmati dengan kehadiran satu putrinya lagi. Semua terasa kurang meski hidupnya kini dijejali dengan uang dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Ya, ia memang kaya, tapi tidak bahagia—terlepas dari keberadaan putri bungsunya.

"Percayalah padanya, Hanabi…"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa bagi Hinata. Seperti biasa, ia bangun pagi, sarapan bersama Sasuke di meja makan, lalu pergi ke sekolah satu mobil dengan pemuda raven itu.

Namun, Hinata mengakui hari ini jantungnya lebih sering berdegup kencang ketika berada di dekat Sasuke. Entahlah, setelah kejadian kemarin, Hinata jadi sering gugup. Mungkin karena rencana kencan mereka?

Mobil mewah hitam itu terparkir sempurna di depan gerbang sekolah yang tinggi. Setelah kedua tuannya menuruni kendaraan berroda empat itu, tugas si supir selesai, lalu ia akan kembali lagi untuk menjemput tuannya.

Selama berjalan sepanjang koridor pun Hinata terus bergerak gelisah. Tentu saja karena ia berjalan dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata hanya melirik ke sekitar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Namun sayang, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang tak peka. Maka, Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata.

Terus berjalan tanpa sadar gadis berkaca mata yang mengawasi pergerakkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kau atur saja pertemuan kita dengan Sasuke,'

Sasori kemudian hanya menghela nafas, mengingat bahwa Sasuke sudah memberitahunya mengenai acaranya bersama gadis Hyuuga. "Tidak bisa ditunda? Hari ini Sasuke sibuk."

'Memangnya sesibuk apa Sasuke? Ayolah! Pertemuan kali ini akan membahas mengenai beberapa wilayah yang akan menjadi target kekuasaan Akatsuki.' Suara pria di seberang telepon itu terdengar lebih meninggi.

"Kuusahakan." Tanpa menunggu banyak kata yang akan terlontar dari temannya, Deidara, Sasori memilih memutuskan sambungan telepon itu—secara sepihak.

"Deidara?" suara maskulin di samping Sasori bertanya. Sedang Sasori hanya mengedikkan bahu seraya bergumam dengan nada rendah. Ia lebih memilih menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok pembatas di atap sekolah, bersama dengan Gaara. Saat istirahat seperti ini, atap sekolah salah satu tempat favorit keduanya. "Mau apa ia menelpon?"

Sasori memijat-mijat keningnya seraya menjawab bertanyaan dari Gaara, "Pertemuan."

"Tentang?"

"Target kawasan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau terlihat kacau." Kini Gaara menatap Sasori serius.

"Pertemuannya hari ini, sedangkan Sasuke ada kencan dengan si Hyuuga." Nada penjelasan Sasori terdengar sedikit frustasi. Mereka sadar, apa yang sudah Sasuke putuskan pasti sulit untuk digoyahkan. Namun ini mengenai Akatsuki jadi tak ada salahnya kan memberitahu Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan bicara padanya." Ujar Gaara menawarkan diri.

Sedang seseorang menyeringai di balik pintu atap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata tetap enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melempar pandangan kosong keluar jendela, sekilas seperti sedang menyaksikan beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain bola, tapi tidak, pikirannya melayang pada keluarganya … di Konoha.

Hinata menghela nafas, matanya terpejam. Bayang-bayang peristiwa awal mula ia meninggalkan Konoha—meninggalkan keluarganya, lalu secara mendadak tinggal dengan seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tak ia kenal…

Sasuke…

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan dari sebuah tangan kekar di bahu kanannya. Hinata menoleh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah sepasang bola mata beriris biru yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan sayu, menghadirkan helaan nafas ringan dari pemuda itu, Naruto. Tak menyadari Sai yang tersenyum penuh makna ke arah keduanya. Setelah itu Hinata beranjak meninggalkan kelas, berniat mengisi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. Dan Naruto, kembali duduk di kursinya—disamping Sai—yang masih tekun membaca buku pelajarannya.

Keduanya terdiam masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari kursinya mendadak membuat Sai tersentak karenanya.

"Sakura!" setelah teriakan satu nama itu, Naruto berlari keluar kelasnya. Meninggalkan Sai dengan wajah yang berubah seratus delapan pulu derajat dari sebelumnya—yang semula tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah hari ini—selama di sekolah, Hinata belum menemukan Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja terasa ada yang kosong dalam waktunya tanpa pemuda itu. Pikirannya menerawang, melayang entah kemana. Membuatnya tak sadar arah. Seharusnya ia berbelok ke kanan di ujung koridor untuk sampai ke kantin, tapi lamunannya mengubah jalur langkahnya.

Tadi pagi ia digerayangi perasaan gugup, namun sekarang—semenjak mengenang Ibu dan adiknya, Hinata jadi sedikit murung. Ia…rindu.

Ketika mendongak Hinata menemukan dirinya berada di depan pintu perputakaan. Sedikit rasa jengkel merasuki hatinya melihat ruangan tenang tersebut. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian tak mengenakkan. Akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas lelah, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan lunglai.

Grep.

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika…

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tak salah lagi.

Namun Hinata tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. Merasakan hawa keberadaan orang itu yang mendekat. Kemudian tubuh Hinata menegang, ketika kedua tangan kekar itu mengusap lengan atasnya dengan hembusan nafas yang menggoda lehernya. Hinata dibuatnya merinding.

"Kau tidak akan pergi hanya untuk menemui bocah pirang itu 'kan?" bisiknya.

Hinata merengut dan menyahut dengan nada yang—ia usahakan—tenang. "K-kenapa kau bicara begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata agar menghadap padanya, kemudian melangkah untuk mengurung Hinata di antara kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di dinding.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengannya," suara Sasuke memang tak berubah, tetap datar. Namun Hinata sedikit menyerngit mendengarnya. Kenapa cara bicara Sasuke membuatnya…takut?

"Aku takkan bosan untuk mengingatkanmu, Hinata, bahwa kau milikku," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Hinata yang terlihat tegang. "Meski ada waktunya, kesabaranku…habis." Hal berikutnya yang Hinata rasakan adalah sesuatu yang basah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, tepat setelah kalimat Sasuke berakhir.

Di sini—di depan perpustakaan—memang selalu sepi, tak banyak murid-murid yang berminat untuk mendatangi tempat yang penuh dengan pengetahuan itu.

Sasuke sedikit melumat bibir Hinata yang tetap tak merespon. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke melepas kuncian bibirnya dan kembali membuka suara dengan nada rendah. "Kita simpan untuk kencan nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah. Di taman itu hanya ada beberapa murid yang tengah membaca buku atau sekedar bersenda gurau dengan teman mereka masing-masing.

"Ah tidak. Hanya ingin berdua denganmu saja," pengakuan Naruto yang disertai cengiran khasnya itu seketika mengundang ekspresi heran dari sang lawan bicara. "M-maksudku, sudah lama sekali kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama." Dustanya.

"Ya, memang sudah lama sekali," lirih Sakura yang kemudian memandangi gumpalan awan yang melayang di udara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Eh?" Sakura kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang menatapnya tak biasa. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura ketika ia membuang muka ke arah lain. "T-tentu saja baik." Jawabnya sedikit dengan nada ketus.

"Kemarin kau menangis,"

Sakura menunduk…

"Kenapa?"

Sakura masih tak ingin bersuara…

"Karena Sasuke?"

Kali ini Sakura tersentak.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu perasaanmu selama ini padanya," Naruto memberikan jeda. "Aku tahu," Sakura masih mendengarkan meski hatinya bergetar. "Karena aku, di sini…memperhatikanmu," kalimat itu membuat emerald Sakura melebar. "Meski kau tak pernah berpaling hanya untuk menyadarinya," lirihnya, suara itu meredupkan tatapan Sakura meski tak ia tunjukkan.

"A-aku—" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan, namun…

"Berpalinglah padaku."

Naruto lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

"Aku sudah susun rencananya, dan kau harus membantuku, Suigetsu."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah hari ini, ada hal yang tak Sai sukai.

Melihat Naruto yang berjalan bersama Sakura.

Namun Sai memang minim akan ekspresi. Saat Naruto menghampirinya—dan berpisah dengan Sakura, Sai langsung membuka suaranya.

"Kau seharian bersamanya?"

Naruto melirik Sai kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "Ya, begitulah."

"Kukira kau menyukai Hinata,"

"Eh? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Sai dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedang Sai hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tetap berjalan di depan Naruto—mendahuluinya.

'Aku…kalah.'

Meski ada satu hal yang tak Sai ketahui, bahwa Naruto, tahu apa yang Sai rasakan pada gadis yang sama itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tak bisa kau tunda?"

"Sudah keputusan."

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal mendengarnya. Ia benci, sangat benci kesenangannya dibatalkan begitu saja. Pantas saja sepulang sekolah Gaara mengekor dibelakang Sasuke, sampai-sampai Sasuke tak bisa sedikit 'bermain' dengan Hinata-nya.

Meski begitu, Gaara tetap santai dalam posisi duduknya di sofa. Melihat raut kekesalan yang nyata terlukis di paras tampan atasannya—Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara memastikan lagi.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Sasuke merengut. Gaara memang tahu jawabannya, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat." Gaara beranjak dari duduknya dan berseru mengajak Sasuke.

"Aku saja yang berangkat." Sasuke berucap santai sembari melangkah meninggalkan Gaara dengan kebingungannya. "Kau di sini saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama aku pergi, kau yang bertanggung jawab atas Hinata." Gaara hendak mengeluarkan protesnya kembali, namun Sasuke melirik ke arahnya dari balik bahu, "Ingat, hanya bertanggung jawab." Ujarnya tajam. Menghadirkan tatapan dingin dari Gaara sebagai balasannya. Gaara tahu itu sebuah…ancaman. Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi sembari memakai setelan jas resminya, meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dalam mansionnya yang megah.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara langkah yang cukup cepat dari arah tangga. Gaara hanya meliriknya sebentar, kemudian membalikkan badannya secara sempurna menghadap seseorang yang berdiri terpaku di satu anak tangga terakhir.

"G-Gaara?"

Respon yang sudah Gaara tebak. Dengan santainya, Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan membalas tatapan terkejut Hinata dengan pandangannya yang datar. Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

Sedikit kesal Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sasuke sedang ada keperluan." Ia menjelaskan. Namun tetap tak membuat Hinata berhenti untuk gelisah. Namun Gaara menyadari perubahan raut wajah gadis itu yang berubah kecewa seketika. Gaara memandangi penampilan Hinata dari bawah dan ia telusuri sampai ke atas…

Berbeda.

Memang dress yang ia kenakan tak begitu mencolok atau semacamnya. Hanya saja harus Gaara akui, penampilannya dengan dress biru muda beberapa senti di bawah lutut, rambutnya yang ia ikat ke belakang sebagian, membuatnya terlihat lebih…cantik.

Cantik?

Namun Gaara memiliki pengendalian ekspresi yang tak kalah dari Sasuke. Segera ia menepis segala pemikirannya mengenai gadis yang sedang berdiri canggung di hadapannya.

Sadar bahwa si gadis merasa risih karena sempat ia pandangi, Gaara pun akhirnya mengambil langkah untuk menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya. Hingga Hinata sedikit memekik kaget.

"Kau pergi denganku." Setelah itu tak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan di bawah kendali seorang Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang tengah menunggu dengan gusar di dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sebuah mansion megah. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum kala penantiannya membuahkan hasil. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang keluar dari tempatnya. Senyum itu sedikit memudar ketika yang ia lihat bukanlah pemuda angkuh berrambut raven yang membawa gadis itu, melainkan lelaki dengan rambut merah menyala dengan seragam sekolah yang menggenggam tangannya.

Tapi, bukankah itu kesempatan yang bagus?

Gadis itu menyeringai dalam penyamarannya. Mengikuti setiap jejak motor yang ditumpangi targetnya.

"Sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Di antara keduanya memang tak pandai dalam percakapan. Maka, keduanya memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan kecanggungan menguasai keduanya. Tapi Gaara memang tak terlalu mempedulikan. Ia tetap pada posisinya duduk di hamparan rumput hijau bersama Hinata di sampingnya—meski tak terlalu dekat.

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada seorang gadis. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berdua bersama seorang gadis 'baik-baik'. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah ragu untuk memperlakukan 'wanita'nya. Karena memang mereka jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, dan kasusnya pun berbeda, wanita yang biasa Gaara perlakukan adalah seseorang yang ia bayar.

Jika Sasori mengetahui hal ini, mungkin ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Sabaku Gaara mengajak seorang gadis pergi ke taman kecil yang jauh dari perkotaan. Taman itu memang tak terlalu ramai namun menenangkan, ditumbuhi beberapa jenis bunga berukuran kecil dengan beragam warna. Dan kawasan ini di bawah kekuasaan Akatsuki.

Hinata hanya melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dengan gugup. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaan saat ia tengah merasa demikian.

Merasa keadaan semakin membuatnya jengah, Gaara kemudian berdiri hingga Hinata mendongak ke arahnya.

"Aku akan membelikan minuman."

Setelah itu yang Hinata lihat hanyalah sosok Gaara yang menjauh. Ia pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Andai saja Gaara menyadari bahwa ia telah memberi peluang emas pada seorang gadis—yang tentu bukan Hinata.

Hinata berjengit ketika merasakan seseorang berada di belakang tengkuknya.

"Kita bertemu. Gadis manis."

"Hmph—!" selanjutnya yang Hinata rasakan adalah kesadarannya yang melemah.

.

.

Gaara tetap berjalan dengan santainya menuju tempat di mana ia meninggalkan sang gadis Hyuuga—tanggung jawabnya. Di tangannya telah ada dua buah kaleng minuman bersoda dingin.

Namun pandangannya menajam ketika tak mendapati sosok Hinata yang ia yakin duduk di tempat di mana ia meninggalkannya tadi. Pandangannya beralih ketika Gaara mendengar deru mesin mobil yang mulai menjauh dari penglihatan. Ia cengkram kedua minuman itu hingga sedikit remuk di beberapa bagian.

"Sial!" umpatnya keras seraya membanting kedua kaleng minuman itu hingga terhempas keras ke permukaan tanah. Rahangnya mengeras, amarah seketika menguasai dirinya hingga hampir tak terkendali.

Mungkin karena tanggung jawabnya atas gadis itu. Mungkin…?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia hidupkan mesin motor merahnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

Ya akhirnya apdet juga, setelah hampir dua bulan terbengkalai ==" Han hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf atas keleletan ini ._.v maaaaaf chap ini SH nya selewat DX tapi yah chap ini memang penting.

Huft, akhir2 ini Han sedang mengalami krisis percaya diri, bahkan hanya untuk mengapdet TT..TT dan setelah itu lama tak apdet bikin Han kehilangan feeling sama Fearless, jadi harus dengerin lagu kaya SIGN-FLOW dan lagu lain untuk jadi inspirasi. Jadi Han minta maaf sama readers yang merasa kecewa sama chap ini yang EXTRA FLAAATTT! Harap maklum yah TT..TTv*abaikan* semoga keputusan untuk apdet fearless ini ga salah :')

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: semoga ttg Sai nya kejawab, rencana Karin belum tampil dichap ini hehe sayangnya ga jadi kencan :3 arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Dae Uchiha**: nyahaha, ah sayang sekali koreksiannya ga bisa disebutin ==" arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Lavender hime chan**: *terima uang* untuk rencana Karin akan dibahas chap depan semoga untuk pertanyaan lainnya terjawab arigatou sudah RnR :D

**SS**: lemonnya tahan dulu ya :3 rencana Karin kita liat besok hehe…arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Moku-chan**: hehe semoga pertanyaan nya kejawab ya :3 nanti kita Tanya ke Gaara X3, utk rencana Karin liat chap depan XDv oh iya tolong jelaskan requestannya yah sejelas-jelasnya :3 arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Daisuke**: ah iya sampe nangis? O.O waah gomen *speechless seketika* maaf yah kalau chap sekarang malah flat ==a arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Aiza-chan Kim**: hehe ga apa-apa kok XD wah rencananya akan dibahas chap depan :3 arigatou sudah RnR :D

**RK-Hime**: ya antara antagonis atau bukan, kelak akan dibahas kenapa Karin bisa begitu :3 arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Cerry kuchiki**: aish, makasih udah mau nunggu XD semoga chap kali ini memuaskan ya #Han ga yakin TT..TT arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Blue night-chan**: semoga hina baik-baik aja karena rencana Karin akan berjalan dichap depan arigatou sudah RnR senpai :D

**Kertas Biru**: haha beginilah dunia mafia yang Han pilih, culik siksa culik siksa XD demenan Han banget. Sai n Naru sudah jelaskan sukanya sama siapa :3 asuma? Kita liat chap depan. Arigatou sudah RnR

**Mamoka**: maaf yah padahal kamu udah bilang Han apdetnya cepet, sekarang ngaret+flat pula chapnya. Han cowo/cewe, Han singkatan dari Handsome(?) jadi sudah taukan? :3 *boongnya ga ketulungan* arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Sasuhina-caem**: Han juga demen banget ma sasu yang begitu X3 hehe ga jadi kencan dan Karin mungkin nanti ga sepenuhnya jahat, dia punya alasan kok. Arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Himetarou Ai**: hehe antara jahat dan tidak :3 arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Uchiha-syaoran**: tenang akan dibuat sasu banyak jeles karena Han juga suka. Arigatou sudah RnR :D

**SH Lovers**: hehe makasih :3 ngga kok ga antagonis arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Hanazono Suzumiya**: lemonnya harus ditahan untuk sekitar dua chap kedepan yah semoga pertanyaannya terjawab. Arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Cia-san**: ini sudah apdet, semoga ga kesel sama Han yah udah lama terus chap ini ga memuaskan. Arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Anon(ada dua dijadiin satu)**: biar penasaran ga pake next chap :3 terus bukan ga sengaja antara Hinata dan Sasuke belum ada yang bilang cinta. Itu memang berperngaruh sama cerita nanti. Arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Upe Jun**: semoga tipe Han itu bukan tipe yang buruk O.O arigatou sudah RnR ya senpai :D

**Aoi Hanazawa**: aish, review juga :3 *kipasin aoi* hehe arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Funko. Unko-chan**: hehe ga apa-apa X3 semoga pertanyaannya terjawab yah arigatou sudah RnR dan Fave nya :D

**Clavio Dastiva 69**: hehe semoga rasa penasarannya terjawab di chap ini :3 arigatou sudah RnR :D

**69 for LavOnyx**: ini lanjutannyaaaa XD hebat juga yah ini ff bisa bikin sinting, ingat begadang jangan begadang kalau—plak! nyahaha maaf yah apdetnya ngaret. Arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Kyu Kyunnie gabisa login**: hehe ga apa-apa, ini sudah apdet. Unsur yang Kyu maksud akan ada kok XD *plak! Dan Karin dia ga sepenuhnya jahat Semoga terjawab dichap ini hehe arigatou sudah RnR :D

**Michiru Okazaki**: sip ini udah apdet arigatou sudah RnR :D

Baiklah uneg-uneg silahkan tumpah ruahkan di review, Han siap tampung, tapi **NO FLAME** :') meski mungkin banyak yang disappointed sama ini chap ==" *gantung diri* dan Han kudu siapin diri dan ngumpulin rasa lagi utk ngetik chap kedepannya yang mulai 'asdfgh' *tewas*

(maaf bila ada kesalahan nama)

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
